The Revenge of the Dreamed Hunter
by XBrain130
Summary: 15 years post-canon sequel of "The D.D. Hunter". Yuma Tsukumo's life couldn't be better: he's the King of Games, hero of the 3 worlds, and he married his love. Until one day, when an old nightmare became true. Now, he must save his new family from an horrible torture. Violence, sexual references, curses, but hey, basically the majority of this anime is like this!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Merry Christmas folks! Welcome to my 4th story, as well as my 2th multichapter fic! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to write something related to Christmas, so here there is my substitute. Unlike my last fic, this one will be a post-canon one! I hope the Skyshippers will love at least this chapter.**

**Yuma: *wears a santa hat like Kotori* What do you mean with "at least this chapter"?!**

**Me: You'll see. *chuckles evilly***

**Adult Yuma: Trust me, he's freak, but at least this will end well. *Yuma & Kotori's jaws drop open***

**Adult Kotori:****Although I wonder how did we ****survived him.**

**Kotori: ...wow Yuma, your adult self looks very handsome...**

**Yuma: ...****and you will be unbelievably beautiful...**

**Adult Yuma & Adult Kotori: *smiles at their younger versions and kisses each other***

* * *

Player ?  
LP 2300→0

Player Yuma  
LP 2000  
**WIN**

«That's it, viewers! Tsukumo Yuma won the 4th World Duel Carnival, defending once again his title of Duel Champion and King of Games!»

The 28 years old man stood at the centre of the stadium, the crowd roaring in enthusiasm. He raised his arms to the sky, his usual grin spreading on his face.

«KATTOBINGU DA, ORE!»

**. . .**

Yuma was gathering his stuff in his room, preparing to leave. Despite the 15 years passed since he won the first edition of the now quinquennial WDC, not much had changed in him.

His famous blue and pink hair were still almost the same, only with longer spikes. He wore a red t-shirt with white and yellow flame designs on the hem, an orange tank top visible through the neckline, dark blue jeans, a brown belt, and white sports shoes. As always, the Emperor's Key dangled on his chest. His body was also more muscular, and even though she was good at hiding it, he knew that Kotori liked this.

Closing the suitcase, he felt something beeping in his jeans. He pulled out his ringing D-Gazer, the word "Koto-chan" blinking on the lens. Smiling to himself, he accepted the call. A happy-looking, green haired, young woman face appeared on the screen. «Hi dear! I just heard the news on TV! Congratulations for your victory!» she said. Yuma grinned. «Hi Kotori! I'm happy to see you! How is going there at home?» he asked. «We're well! I'm just beginning to cook your Victory Meal!» Yuma licked his chops.

Ever since they married, every time he won a tournament, she cooked him special Duel Rice Balls, using a secret recipe Haru taught her. Sometimes she jokingly asked him if he always won only to eat them.

Yuma heard a whine, and Kotori looked at her side, smiling. «Okay, now I'll let you talk to him.» The woman turned her head to her husband. «Someone wants to talk to you.» she giggled, passing her D-Gazer to someone else. Another female face popped on the screen, but it was a child. «Hi daddy!» she shouted. Yuma smiled greatly. «Hi Yuko! How are you?» The little girl smiled too. «I'm fine, because you're returning home!» she replied cheerfully.

The view then shifted to a drawing. It was some sort of scrawled person, coloured white and yellow. «Do you like my drawing? It's Hope!» she asked. Yuma was a little confused. «Yeah, it's nice, but what do you mean? It's the incarnation of the hope?» he mumbled. Yuko giggled. «No, you silly daddy! It's your Hope!»

«Yuma, it's _Numbers 39_.» Kotori's voice said. Yuma facepalmed, then chuckled. «I'm sorry honey! Now can I talk with mommy?» he asked softly. Yuko nodded, and returned the D-Gazer to Kotori. «I should be home in a few hours.» he said. Kotori nodded. «Okay dear. See you soon! Bye!» Yuma blew a kiss to her. «Bye dear! I love you!» he waved off. The screen the went blank.

Yuma thought back a bit of his life.

*Yuma's thoughts*

_Long ago, when Don Thousand and Vector were defeated and exiled from the three worlds, he and Astral were declared as saviours of the Earth and the Astral World. Some time after, when they cached the last Numbers, Astral, finally having all of his memory, thanked him of his help in his quest, but they agreed that he should have return to the Astral World. It was, after all, his true home, and they needed him to rebuild it._

_However, Yuma promised him that he would realize his goal for him. Becoming the Earth's strongest duellist._

_A providential tournament was his chance. Yusei Fudo, the last great Synchro user, held a championship to find his worthy successor as King of Games. Yuma attended immediately, but not before promising his friend and relatives, but mostly his fiancé Kotori, that he would have won. And that he would have married her right after._

_Useless to say, the fight was tough, but he brilliantly defeated all the other duellists. Finally, the Numbers of the Xyz Hero clashed against the Star Dragons of the Synchro Hero in the great final. The duel was long and exhausting, but in the end, Hope Ray Victory prevailed on Shooting Quasar Dragon._

_Yusei, impressed by his ability to use the Xyz Monsters, gave him the title with enthusiasm._

_Returned to Heartland, he respected his second vow as well, uniting with his beloved in the sacred bond._

_And the joy of their lives came soon, as Kotori had a baby girl. They decided to name her Yuko, to symbolize their love by merging their names._

_They were aware of the problems of the rich people, so they decided to give to charity a part of each of Yuma's prizes, keeping to themselves just enough to live comfortably. And they never regretted this._

*End thoughts*

Yuma looked at the table, and saw the second prize of the WDC: a Duel Monster card created by and for the winner, though it would be illegal in duels. Yuma grinned to himself, taking the card. The "Suki" kanji could be saw on the Xyz Monster's name box. «She looks even better than in my thoughts.» he mused to himself.

He opened the door, and saw a short man wearing a lab coat. A lone white lock was standing on the top his head, and he had age spots on the temples. Thick rimmed glasses hid his eyes, held up by a round nose.

«Good morning, Dr. ...?» Yuma trailed off. The odd man jumped and grinned. «Oh yabu yabu, good morning Mr. Tsukumo, I'm the one and only Dr. Oyama Gadd! But you can call me Dr. OMG!» he said with a gibberish tone. Yuma was stunned. «I observed you, young champion, and you're the perfect test subject for my last invention!» Yuma waved his hands. «Whoa whoa, slow down a bit! Why I should help you in this thing?»

The scientist's glasses glimmered a bit, a way eerily similar to Tokunosuke's. «Yabu yabu, you made an interesting question. And the answer is simple: my creation will change the dueling world!» Yuma suddenly seemed more interested to this than a minute ago. «Fine, show me it then!» he said. «With pleasure.» replied the man.

**. . .**

Yuma walked in awe through the wide lab, full of trinkets. Dr. Oyama led him to an odd seat connected to a computer.

«Yabu yabu, you see Mr. Tsukumo, my invention is simple: it analyses the memory of the user, and records every data on his duels. Then, it created a simulation of any opponent, full of his decks and strategies. This way, one can train again a himself against a certain duellist without have to leave home and find him.»

Yuma was amazed. «Awesome, I want to try!» he shouted. Even though he was much more mature than 13-years-old self, sometimes he was childish as then. The scientist chucked. «You must simply put that helmet on the head and put that cable in the Duel Disk.» he explained.

Yuma nodded, putting a classic helmet with a visor, plugged the pin in the pad, and sat on the seat. OMG pressed a green button on the computer. «Activation!»

Yuma's vision went black. Then, a blue circle appeared. «Loading memory. Please wait.» said a robotic female voice. The circle disappeared, and some squares replaced it. Soon, each square turned into images of heads, each with some writings on it. Yuma examined the first.

Kamishiro Ryoga / Nasch  
Deck:  
Fish/Shark  
Aces:  
No.17 Levice Dragon  
Black Ray Lancer  
No.32 Kaikoryu Shark Drake  
CNo.32 Kaikoryu Shark Drake Veiss  
No.73 Gekiroshin Abyss Splash  
CNo.101 S·H·Dark Knight  
CNo.73 Gekirobakushin Abyss Supra

Yuma smiled a bit seeing Ryoga's photo. When Don Thousand and Vector were defeated, he said that he was sorry he betrayed his friendship, and that he would always be welcomed in the Varian World. This made Yuma remember that he needed to go there to take a thing from Girag. He continued to scroll the list.

Tenjo Kaito  
Deck:  
LIGHT/Photon/Galaxy  
Aces:  
Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon  
Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon  
No.62 Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

Vector / Shingetsu Rei  
Deck:  
Shining/Umbral  
Aces:  
CNo.104 Masquerade Magician - Umbral  
CNo.43 Konpaku Kugutsu Kishin Chaos Marionetter  
CNo.5 Mororyu Chaos Chimaera Dragon

Yuma shuddered slightly seeing him. And that horrible smirk.

Eliphas  
Deck:  
Rank-Up swarm  
Ace:  
NO13 Etheric Amen

No.96  
Deck:  
Malicevorous  
Aces:  
No.96 Black Mist  
CNo.96 Black Storm  
CNo.65 Saidan Mao Judge Devil

Yuma scrolled through the list quickly, until when a face suddenly cached his attention.

Tahita Shiyuki  
Deck:  
Space  
Aces:  
Hametsu no Space Asteroid  
Space Gigastar  
No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
CNo.130 Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon

Yuma was a bit surprised of seeing him. He never forgot him, and he had done. However, he was only a dream, so how he could be here, staring at Yuma with a grin? «Uhm, that's strange.»

«What?» asked Dr. Oyama's voice. «This one is not someone I really dueled, I only dreamed him.» replied Yuma. «Uh yabu yabu, this is interesting. My machine can extrapolate the dreams as well.» he mused to himself. Yuma then flipped up the visor and watched the hour on the Duel Disk. His eyes widened. «Oh no, it's very late! I should have got in the Varian World and then at home!» Yuma hurried to leave, shaking the scientist hand. «It was a pleasure, but now I must go! Goodbye Dr. OMG!» Yuma then bolted away. «Goodbye Mr. Tsukumo!» saluted the old man.

**. . . several hours later . . .**

Yuma inserted the key in the lock, and opened the door. Inside, all lights were off, so he thought they were both already asleep. Silently, he entered in his room, and changed in his pajamas, and carefully slipped in the bed sheets, exhausted. Suddenly, a pair of slender arms wrapped around him. «Good evening dear, you're late.» whispered a female voice. «I'm sorry Kotori, I had some commitments and mishaps.» he murmured. «We waited you the entire evening. Yuko was sad you didn't arrive. We missed you much.» He hummed pleasantly when she pressed her body against his, letting him feel her warmth through the nightdress. Yuma snuggled to her. «I'm very tired, honey. I need to sleep. » he said. Kotori giggled. «Don't worry dear, tonight you can sleep as much as you want. Tomorrow us girls are going shopping for all morning.» Yuma turned and faced her. «Fine by me.» The two young adults exchanged a kiss, then a "Good night, my love", and finally fell asleep in each other's embrace.

After some minutes, a short figure peaked in the room, and smiled when saw Yuma. «Daddy...» The figure crawled in the bed, and soon passed out, cuddling to the man. Yuma opened slightly his eye, and smiled as well. «Good night to you too, Yuko...» he whispered very softly, before he wrapped an arm around his daughter, pecked her forehead, and closed his eyes once again, entering into the dream world along with the two persons he loved the most.

His most important things.

* * *

**Kotori: SOOOO CUUUTEEE! We'll be married and we'll have a daughter! *squeals in joy*  
**

**Adult Kotori: *grins* Yeah, and ****I can assure you it's fantastic!**

**Yuma & Adult Yuma: *sweatdrops***

**Yuko: *looks at Yuma and Kotori* So that's how Mommy and Daddy were as teens!**

**Yuma & Kotori: *smiles* Oooohhh, you're so nice! *ruffles Yuko's hair***

**Adult Yuma & Adult Kotori:*giggles***

**Me: I hope you enjoyed! As some of you may know, Yuko is generously lent me by Vile EXE.**

**As Xmas gift, I received "Mario & Luigi: Dream Team" ("Dream Team Bros." here in Europe), and it's fantastic! I wouldn't mind playing it ****all day everyday until the release of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Clash! Duel Carnival!". Anyway, remember to check my DeviantART gallery often (linked in my profile)! ****I'll soon begin to post the pictures of Shiyuki's cards****! And lastly, don't forget to visit my poll; this is the last chance! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: AARRGGGHHH, all this math smashes my brain...**

**Yuma: I see you can understand me...**

**Kotori: You two are terrible slackers!**

**Me & Yuma: Yeah...**

**Adult Yuma, Adult Kotori & Yuko: *giggles***

* * *

*Flashback*

_«Kotori...»_

_Hearing her own name, the young woman, who was dressing, turned her head, glancing at the double bed where a young man was sleeping soundly. She made a smile seeing her lovely husband snoring blissfully._

_«I'll love you... forever...» he murmured between his ronfs, smiling and hugging his pillow. Maybe he was dreaming about cuddling her, she wondered._

_She carefully approached him, caressed his forehead, and kissed his cheek. «Me too.» she whispered, before she walked away to check if their daughter was ready._

*End Flashback*

_«_Hey mommy, do think daddy would like that dress?» Kotori snapped out of her thoughts by Yuko's high-pitched voice. She looked at the clothed item the girl was pointing. It was a black evening gown, with a long skirt, but with a neckline that reached the base of the breast and no sleeves. Kotori grinned. _«_I'm pretty sure he would, honey.»

**. . .**

The two females went around the mall, buying things they needed and some new clothes.

Unlike Yuma, she was changed since when they were 13 years old.

Sometimes, there were guys that whistled at her, and for safety, she gradually chose to wear longer skirts and to have in her pocket a pepper spray.

Already a while ago she chose to stop putting that ribbon, and instead her dark green hair flowed freely. She also let her hair grow on the back, and now they reached her mid-back. When she went out, she always put a little bit of lipstick. She also often wore that choker with a pink heart she owned since childhood. Her outfit was composed by a colorful white, yellow and pink t-shirt, with a red heart on the chest that encircled a yellow Emperor's Key shape; white knee-length skirt, and white low-heel low-cut shoes. Through the t-shirt, one could see that her breasts grew during these years, becoming slightly big, and even though he was good at hiding it, she knew Yuma liked this.

Much people said Yuko resembled her when she was a child. She had her fair skin and her lovely face, but her hair was mostly similar to Yuma's: she had that same spikes, but curvier, more natural, and the bangs were Kotori's light green; she also had additional locks at the sides of the face that hid her ears. Like Kotori, she had longer hair on the back, though hers reached only her shoulders at the moment. Her eyes had the same shape as Yuma's, but weirdly they were bright gold. According to Yuma, she could have inherited them from a bit of his DNA that was infected by Astral's during the Zexal fusion. She wore the same dress Kotori had when was 6 years old, but colored green, and instead of pink booties, she preferred strappy sandals.

The girl was very fond of her father, and sometimes Kotori was jealous that Yuko preferred playing with Yuma than with her, but she thought it was that mysterious bond that existed between a child and the parent of the opposite sex, of which she had heard from one of her friends. Therefore, she was very glad to be able to spend a few hours between females, shopping with her.

Once, Yuma said his wife that when he looked into Yuko's eyes, he remembered Astral. And then Kotori smiled. When Astral left, he let Yuma the Key and the Numbers, saying they were the eternal proof of their friendship. Sometimes, we he missed him, he liked to spend time alone in their bedroom, spreading the Numbers on the bed, and recalling their adventures. Sometimes Yuko sneaked inside, and pleaded Yuma about telling her how they obtained every Number. And he always surrended to her. And speaking of it, they also discovered that Yuko was able to sense the power of the Numbers. This explained how Yuko knew exactly when Yuma was about to enter home.

Punctually, each time Yuma did it, he always thanked her for remaining at his side for each of these years, and for not leaving him alone. She replied that of course she would never leave him. He was a fantastic, sweet lover, and honestly, it was really great at please her in bed.

When he was out for tournaments, she missed his touch, and his warmth. And when he returned home, he was always glad of satisfy her desires. Sometimes he surprised her with a new technique, making her wonder how much he learned by chatting with the others duelists. She also wondered if he was so passionate because he feared those things that could be heard everyday at newscasts, those stories of adultery, separation, and murder.

But she would never do something like that. She loved him since childhood, and she always would.

**. . .**

The two girls were exiting from the mall, when a man approached them. It had messy brown hair, brown eyes, red glasses, a black t-shirt with a trollface, jeans, and blue shoes. He was around his 20s. _«_Excuse me, you are Mrs. Tsukumo?»

Kotori nodded. _«_Yes, may I know who are you?» The man grinned. _«_Hmm, let's say I'm an old friend of Yuma.» Kotori seemed confused. «That's odd. I know every Yuma's friend.» The man looked down, and saw Yuko. _«_Hey, look what a nice girl!» He tried to ruffle her hair, but the second he touched her, she jerked away, clutching to Kotori and whining. _«_Honey, what's wrong?» asked her worried mother. _«_I feel something strange from that man... it's like daddy's Numbers, but different... more evil...» she whimpered. Kotori threw a glare at the man. _«_That's enough. Who are you? And what she is talking about?» The man smirked, and showed the back of a card covered by a purple aura. _«_If you really want to know, this is the answer, but now...» Kotori's eyes shrank. _«_That's the aura of a Varian card...!» she whispered in horror. The man pulled out an energy blaster from his pocket, and pointed it to the woman and the child. _«_Nighty-night, Kotori, Yuko...» he said, before his finger pulled he trigger.

**. . .**

«No! NO! NOOO!» screamed Shiyuki. «Hope Blade Triple Victory... SLASH!» _Hope_ slashed the dragon six times, forming three 'V's. **_Quasar-Eyes_** screamed very loudly, before blowing up. The shockwaves striked hard Shiyuki, making him scream and fly backwards. «AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!»

Player Shiyuki  
LP 5000→0

Player Zexal II  
500  
**WIN**

«YES! YUMA WON!» cheered loudly Kotori. The AR faded, revealing that the Void was fake, as the Schoolyard reappeared. Zexal II's body glowed, demorphing into Yuma and Astral. The latter stretched his arms towards Shiyuki, taking his Numbers. «As I had imagined. I can't absorb the Over-Hundred Numbers.» he mused to himself. Yuma fell again on his knees. «Damn, this thing exhaust me every time.» muttered Yuma.

Astral noticed that Kotori's sphere was dissolving. «YUMA!» he warned him. When he looked up, Yuma's breath stopped. Once that the sphere fully disappeared, she stated falling. «AAAAAHHH!» «KOTORI!» As soon as he screamed her name, Yuma was already dashing towards her.

He caught her just in time. «I got you!» He panted a bit, hugging her tightly. «You're safe...» Kotori slowly opened her eyes, and blushed a bit when she realized that Yuma was, again, clutching to her. She wrapped her arms around him. «Yuma... thank you...»

Suddenly, they heard a growl from above. Yuma and Kotori slowly looked up, only to come face to face with the barrel of an energy blaster. «Say your prayers...» he harshly whispered, before he fired.

**. . .**

«DYAAAHH!» cried the adult Yuma as he bolted up from the double bed. «That dream... I had it again... but it ended differently this time...» Breathing heavily, he sat up on the bed, and saw a note on the nightstand.

_Yuma, if you wake up and you're hungry, we left your Victory Meal in the fridge._  
_Kotori and Yuko *heart sign*_

«Yeah, actually, I want to eat something.» sighing, he slowly walked towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he saw three Rice Balls. He took one of them, and started eating it, when suddenly he heard his D-Gazer ringing. Returning to the bedroom, he took the D-Gazer and accepted the call.

«YABU YABU, IT'S TERRIBLE!»

Yuma jumped scared as the Dr. Oyama's face popped on the screen. «You almost made me have a Heart Attack!» Yuma shouted in the D-Gazer.

«IT'S TERRIBLE! MY MACHINE CREATED A CLONE OF ONE OF THE DUELIST OF YOUR MEMORY!»

«WHAT?!»

«IT'S TRUE! I WAS TESTING IT, WHEN IT EXPLODED, AND A STRANGE MAN WAS STANDING IN PLACE OF IT! I HEARD HIM SAYING THAT HE WOULD HAVE HIS REVENGE!»

«Now calm down! You saw who he was?»

«He was... that man you said was from your dreams!» Yuma gasped and almost choked.

«I must check something! Good bye!» Yuma quickly ended the call, and dialed Kotori's number. For some endless seconds, the D-Gazer rang, but one replied.

Then the voice mailbox was heard. And it wasn't the usual Kotori's voice.

_«You called the D-Gazer of Kotori Tsukumo, also know as Kotori Mizuki. She is currently unavailable. *evil chuckle* If you're Yuma Tsukumo, come at you-know-where... if you want to see her and your daughter alive.»_

It was a familiar male voice.

Yuma wasted no time on dressing, take his Duel Disk, Deck and the remaining Rice Balls. He then bolted outside his house, hurrying to run towards his old school.

The Heartland Academy.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I think it's pretty obvious who is the meanie of the story. But if you didn't guessed it, then make sure you read my other multichapter fic, "The Different Dimension Hunter". And... *the others glare at me* what?!**

**Yuma & Kotori: Are you serious? Him?**

**Me: Yeah. Problems?**

**Yuma & Kotori: Yes.**

**Me: Your problems, not mine.**

**Adult Kotori: I know I'm going to not like the next chapters.**

**Adult Yuma: Me too.**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, once again, if you like this story, don't forget about checking the poll on my profile, the duel starts in the next chapter, so this is the last chance to vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome folks! This is the third chapter of the story, as well the first of the duel! If you do read my warnings, you'd know about the poll on my profile. The question was:**

**Yuma: *reads ****an envelope* _For my next multichapter fic, you would prefer Rōmaji or English for game mechanics and names?_**

**Me: In my first story, I wanted to use the r********ō**maji like Vile, because they sound awesome to me, but I feared that some viewers would **criticize me. So, I let you chose this time! Kotoris, show them the results!**

**Kotori and Adult Kotori: Yes XBrain130! *reveals a screen covered by a curtain***

_**Results  
**_**Rōmaji  
3**  
**English  
2**  
**Other  
0**

**Me: That's it viewers! Henceforth, I'll use r********ō**maji! So flamers, shut up, because this was democratic votation! And now, go with the story!

* * *

«Pant pant... don't worry...I'm coming...»

Yuma was running towards the Heartland Academy as fast as he could. Again, the shadow of a cloud was covering the area, just like the dream.

Eventually, the young man reached the entrance of school. «I'm here! KATTOBINGU DA, ORE!» With a jump, he stopped a few meters away from the kidnapper. Who was grinning sickingly. «YUMA!» cried the two girls, trapped in the blue energy sphere. «Yuma! How much time has passed!» he said sarcastically. Suddenly, his clothes flashed brightly, turning into a white uniform with metal plantings. He also took off his glasses. Yuma had a really pissed face. «You bastard... SHIYUKI!» he screamed.

Kotori and Yuko gasped. «You mean that meanie boy...» said Yuko. «...who kidnapped me in your dream?» finished Kotori. «EXACT! The one and only!» he said enthusiastically. «What. Are. You. Doing. HERE!?» growled Yuma. «That's a complicated story.» smirked Shiyuki.

«Once I was only a creation of your subconscious. Doomed to be forever trapped in a small corner of your small mind. But then... that idiot scientist copied my...how can I say... essence? In that machine. He fiddled with it, until he caused an overload, and its weird energy source created a corporeal form of me. I'm not a real lifeform, but I remember, every single, thing from your dream! And since the existence something like me doesn't have any sense, I gave myself one only sense: to have my revenge, and destroy you!»

«This sounds like a crappy sci-fi movie.» pointed Kotori. «According to me, it's simply madness.» growled Yuma.

«Like I can care. Duel me! Or your sexy wife and your sugary daughter will end up badly!» said Shiyuki.

«HEY! I HEARD YOU!» shouted angry Kotori. «DON'T YOU DARE SAYING SUCH THINGS ABOUT HER!» shouted angry Yuma at the same time.

«What stops me from hitting you anyway?!» he then added. Shiyuki giggled, pressed a button on his D-Pad. «I wanted you saying that so badly.»

Then, the sphere flashed, and electricity shocked Kotori and Yuko, making them shriek. «AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!»

Yuma had a heart attack. «KOTORIIIIII! YUKOOOOO!» He was on the verge of exploding from rage. «YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE! How can you have the nerve to hurt a woman and a little girl?!»

Shiyuki instead was on the verge of laughing. «You see, this time there's a difference: each time we take damage, they would take an electric shock whose voltage is proportional to the amount of that damage. And if you surrender or try to hit me, they automatically take the max potency! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!»

Yuma was utterly enraged, yet scared. Apparently, there was no limit to Shiyuki's insanity.

«If it is so, then I'll kick your back by dueling!» he growled. Both players threw their D-Pad in air.

«DUEL DISK, SET!» they both cried as the pads attached to their wrist straps, and the card zones unfolded. Shiyuki's Duel Disk was red with the shaped of a planet with rings.

«D-GAZER, SET!» this time only Yuma spoke, as his gold and white lens with green lens covered his left eye. Shiyuki's left iris turned from brown to azure, and a bright red spiral shaped tattoo spreaded. Kotori and Yuko weakly placed their own D-Gazers.

The area was scanned by the AR Vision, screens appearing everywhere.

«AR Vision, Link Established.»

A battle cry resonated from the two duelists. «DUEL!»

Player Shiyuki  
LP 4000

Player Yuma  
LP 4000

«I'll let you start.» said Shiyuki. «It's boring playing a turn in whose you can't attack.» he said.

Yuma scowled. «ORE NO (my) TURN! DRAW!» He eyed the card he drew. «Perfect.»

Yuma slapped the card inside the Magics & Traps slot. «Magic Card, _Onomatopaira_, hatsudō (activation)!» The green card appeared on the field.

«By discarding a card, I can add two monsters from my Deck that have "Gagaga", "Dododo", "Gogogo" or "Zubaba" in their name, but only one from each archetype!» he explained as he held his familiar blue rocky golem. «I send _Gogogo Golem_...» he took the red rocky golem and the blue magician from his Deck, which then shuffled. «...and I add _Gogogo Giant_ and _Gagaga Magician_!»

Yuma placed the first monster on the Duel Disk. «Sā (now), _Gogogo Giant_, Shōkan (summon)!» From the ground, the big red rock giant emerged, letting out a loud noise.

Gogogo Giant  
ATK 2000  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«_Gogogo Giant_ no kōka hatsudō (Gogogo Giant's effect activates)! When it is Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Gogogo" monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!» A purple portal opened. «Yomigaere (revive), _Gogogo Golem_!» The blue rocky golem emerged from the portal, but then crossed his arms and turned rusty-red.

Gogogo Golem  
DEF 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«When _Gogogo Giant_ uses its effect, it changes to Defense Position as well!» The giant repeated the golem's gesture.

Gogogo Giant  
DEF 0  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Yuma paused a bit. Now he could summon a Numbers, maybe _Hope_, but if Shiyuki summoned _Numbers 130_, he would perform a OTK, making Kotori ands Yuko be shocked again. Luckily for him, he had another card. «Eizoku Mahō (permanent magic),_ Gogogo Gofu (Gogogo Talisman)_, hatsudō!» A Magic Card depicting a strange yellow symbol resembling a watch appeared. Then, a yellow aura wrapped the two monsters, and that same symbol appeared in front of them. «While there are only "Gogogo" monsters on my field, this card prevents them from being destroyed by battle once per turn each, and any effect damage becomes 0!»

Shiyuki pouted. «That card is bad! With that, I need at least 5 attacks in one turn to destroy them, and even _130_ is useless.» he mused. His smirk then returned. «What's going on, Yuma, maybe are you scared of it?» he mocked, making Yuma flinch. «Shut. Up.» he murmured harshly. «Yuma Tsukumo is so scared!» Shiyuki sung.

Kotori looked worried. «He's playing defense again.» she whispered. «Card san-mai fuse (3 face-down cards). Turn end.» said Yuma as three face-downs appeared in front of him.

«Hum hum, you're again hoping you can survive by defending yourself. Still, you build up an apparently indestructible wall.» He placed his hand on the Deck. «So, I'll show you how it's easy to destroy it, and you! Ore no turn! DRAW!» He drew the card, placed it in his hand, and held another. «Magic Card, _**Space Cluster**_, hatsudō!» The card appeared on the field and flashed, along two cards in Shiyuki's hand. «By discarding 2 cards, I can add from my Deck to my hand, 3 monsters with the same Type, Level and Attribute!» he explained as he inserted the two glowing cards into the Graveyard slot. Three cards then slipped out of his Deck, which he grabbed. «I add **_Elliptical Space Galaxy_**, **_Spiral Space Galaxy_**, and **_Irregular Space Galaxy_**, which are Level 5 LIGHT Psychic-Type monsters!»

«I don't remember that card...» mused Yuma. «You see, you didn't saw my entire Deck. Indeed, I have the ability of using all kinds of monsters. And now, I'll show you.» He picked another card from his hand. «Magic Card, **_Galaxy Fusion_**, hatsudō!» A giant vortex spawned on the field. «With this card, I can fuse my Galaxies to create their greatest form!» The three Normal Monsters appeared on the field, before being sucked into the vortex.

«Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)!» The vortex dissipated, revealing a new monster. It looked like a huge bunch of purple gas and dust, with a glowing center. It was an enormous galaxy. «Arawarero (Appear), **_Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy_**!»

Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy  
ATK 3700  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«A Fusion Monster...» muttered Kotori and Yuma. Yuko simply looked in awe. Shiyuki chuckled. «You see, _**Galaxy Fusion**_ also has some additional effects: the Fusion Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by you, but it can't attack as well.» Yuma humphed. That means the he couldn't attack him directly easily. «**_Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy_** no kōka hatsudō!» declared Shiyuki. «Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck, with its ATK halved!» he explained. «What?!» cried Yuma. Some dust from the Giant Galaxy formed a nebula, that then collapsed on itself. «Tokushu Shōkan (Special Summon)! _**Space Gigastar**_!» From the nebula, the five-pointed star with eyes emerged, but it looked weaker than the first time.

Space Gigastar  
ATK 2000→1000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

«Then, a "Space Galaxy" monster from my Graveyard is placed on the Special Summoned as an Overlay Unit!» A purple portal opened, and a yellow orb of light came out, that then began orbiting around the Xyz Monster.

Space Gigastar  
ATK 1000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0→1

«I remember that monster's effect. Once per turn, it can gain 600 ATK by removing an Overlay Unit.» mused Yuma. «An effect useless in your situation.» Shiyuki pouted. «Yeah, I know. But actually, it is not the monster that will attack you.»

«What do you mean?» asked Yuma. Shiyuki grinned evilly. «You'll see. Eizoku Mahō,_** Chaotic Space**_, hatsudō!» The Magic Card appeared on the field, but nothing happened. «You'll know its effect soon, now, Magic Card, _Ten'yori no Hōsatsu_ (Treasure Cards from the Heavens), hatsudō!» A black hole opened over the field, then flashed brightly. «This card make the both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!» Their Deck glowed, and both duelists drew 5 cards. Shiyuki chuckled. «Now the fun begins. _**Chaotic Space **_no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can exclude from game a "Space" card in my Graveyard, to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand!» Yuma gasped. «How the hell is that possible?!» Shiyuki smirked. «Simple: the cards I discarded as a cost for **_Space Cluster_** are _**Rank-Up-Magic - Space Varian's Force**_ and _**Jogai no Space **__**Master**_ (_**Space Master of Exclusion**_). And now I'm excluding the second to retrieve the first!» Two portal opened, one purple and one green. From the green portal emerged a man in spacesuit, who then disappeared. From the purple portal, the familiar Magic Card flew to Shiyuki's hand. «Also, when **_Jogai no Space Master_** is excluded from game while I control a "Space" monster, I draw a card.» he said as he fished again.

Shiyuki then grinned widely. «**_RANK-UP-MAGIC - SPACE VARIAN'S FORCE_**, HATSUDŌ!» Purple energy erupted from the card as Shiyuki raised it to the skies. «This card Ranks Up my "Space" Xyz Monster, and Special Summons a new Xyz Monster with 1 Rank higher!» **_Space Gigastar _**turned into pink energy, and entered into a vortex of clouds. «Rank 4 no **_Space Gigastar_** de Overlay Network o sai kōchiku (I rebuild the Overlay Network with the Rank 4 **_Space Gigastar_**)! Chaos Xyz Change!» The vortex exploded in dark rainbow light. The view changed in a rocky path surrounded by cliffs. At the end of the path, a gate with the Varian Emblem threw open. «The powerful star, enhanced by the Varian Power, becomes a great Dark Star, capable of destroying a galaxy!» Streams of green energy roamed all over, forming a strange shape. It seemed a 10-pointed star. Sharp spikes formed at the tips of the arms, and two evil eyes opened. It was all streaked of pink energy. «Arawarero, **_Chaos Xyz: Cosmic Hyperstar_**!» The two yellow Overlay Units turned into Chaos Overlay Units, and stood in front of the new creature.

CX Cosmic Hyperstar  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«Chaos Xyz!?» cried Yuma, Kotori and Yuko at the same time. Shiyuki laughed loudly as the Varian Emblem materialized on his forehead. «Even if your pathetic card prevents the effect damage, it cannot stop this! **_Cosmic Hyperstar _**no kōka hatsudō!» One of the Chaos Overlay Units flashed and exploded. «Once per turn, by removing a Chaos Overlay Unit, this monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF! And that's not all! During the turn I activate this effect, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, it still inflicts battle damage!» Yuma gasped and flinched. «Impossible!» he yelled.

CX Cosmic Hyperstar  
ATK 2500→4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

Gogogo Golem  
DEF 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Gogogo Giant  
DEF 0  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Ike (go), **_Hyperstar_**, attack _Gogogo Giant_!» Purple energy gathered in front of the chaosified star. «Chaos Supernova Burst!»

«YUUMAAA!» screamed Kotori as the energy ball was about to hit.

* * *

Elliptical Space Galaxy (LIGHT)  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic ]  
_A spherical galaxy, very old and composed only of stars at the end of their lives. They are usually poor of globular clusters._  
ATK/2300 DEF/2500

Spiral Space Galaxy (LIGHT)  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic ]  
_A galaxy made of arms, composed of gas, dust and many young stars._  
ATK/2000 DEF/1500

Irregular Space Galaxy (LIGHT)  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic ]  
_A galaxy that shows no regular or discernible structure and for this reason it's classified separately in the Hubble's galaxy classification._  
ATK/1200 DEF/900

Space Master of Banishment (DARK) *OCG: Space Master of Exclusion*  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Spellcaster / Effect ]  
If this card is banished from your Graveyard: Draw 1 card. You must control a "Space" monster to activate and resolve this effect.  
ATK/1600 DEF/900

Rank-Up-Magic Space Barian's Force (SPELL) *OCG: Rank-Up-Magic - Space Varian's Force*  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 face-up "Space" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach all Xyz Materials from monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, gain 500 Life Points for each Xyz Material detached.

Galaxy Fusion (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Fusion Summon 1 "Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy" from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, using 1 "Irregular Space Galaxy", "Spiral Space Galaxy" and "Elliptical Space Galaxy" from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. The Summoned monster cannot attack, but it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's cards.

Chaotic Space (SPELL)  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
You can banish 1 "Space" card or 1 "Vanity's Emptiness" from your Graveyard; Add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Chaotic Space" once per turn.

Space Cluster (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Discard 2 card; Add 3 monsters with the same Type, Attribute and Level, but different name, from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Space Cluster" per turn.

Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy (LIGHT)  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Fusion / Effect ]  
"Elliptical Space Galaxy" + "Irregular Space Galaxy" + "Spiral Space Galaxy"  
(This monster is always treated as a "Space Galaxy" monster.)  
Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Space Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, then attach that target to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. Its ATK is halved, and it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy".  
ATK/3700 DEF/3300

Space Gigastar (LIGHT)  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Pyro / Xyz / Effect ]  
*Anime*  
2 Level 4 "Space" monsters  
(This card is always treated as a "Space Star" monster.)  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to your opponent's Graveyard: You can attach it to this card as an Xyz Material.  
*OCG/TCG*  
2 Level 4 "Space" monsters  
(This card is always treated as a "Space Star" monster.)  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to your opponent's Graveyard: You can attach it to this card as an Xyz Material. You cannot attach Xyz Materials to this card, except by its own effect.  
ATK/2000 DEF/1500

CXyz Cosmic Hyperstar (LIGHT) *OCG: Chaos Xyz: Cosmic Hyperstar*  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Pyro / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 5 "Space" monsters  
(This monster is always treated as a "Space Star" monster.)  
Must first be Xyz Summoned. Unaffected by "Protoplanetary Nebula". Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard; attach it to this card as an Xyz Material. If this card has "Space Gigastar" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.  
● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 1500 ATK and DEF. During the turn you activate this effect, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000

* * *

**Yuma: Again a mad OTK?!**

**Me: What I can say, the suspense.**

**Kotori and Adult Kotori: *rolls eyes***

**Yuko: You meanie, you hurted me and mommy! *kicks me***

**Me: AHIA! This girl hits hard!**

**Kotori and Adult Kotori: *giggles***

**Me: Uh, anyway, check my new poll. I don't know if I worded it to be enough non-dirty, so tell me if it needs to be rewrote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4. Where the Chaos goes crazy again. *****everyone glares at me* Can you stop glaring me?!**

**Yuma: We'll stop glaring you when you'll stop torturing us in your stories.**

**Me: ...I'll think about it... when I'll finish writing this story.**

* * *

«Chaos Supernova Burst!»

TURN 2 - BATTLE PHASE

Player Shiyuki  
LP 4000  
Hand 7  
Field:  
Permanent Magic - **Chaotic Space**

**Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy**  
ATK 3700  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

**CX Cosmic Hyperstar**  
ATK 4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1  
(attacking, pierces)

Player Yuma  
LP 4000  
Hand 6  
Permanent Magic - Gogogo Talisman  
Set cards 3

Gogogo Golem  
DEF 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Gogogo Giant  
DEF 0  
LV ✩✩✩✩  
(attacked)

«YUUMAAA!» screamed Kotori, hugging Yuko tightly and waiting to be electrified again.

Yuma smirked. «If you think it's so easy to OTK me, guess again! TRAP HATSUDŌ! _GUARD BLOCK_!» The Trap that once belonged to Yusei flipped face-up on Yuma's field. «During the opponent's damage calculation, this card makes the battle damage 0!» Kotori and Yuko sighed in relief.

A warrior rose in front of the two Gogogo monsters, and blocked the purple energy stream with his shield, before it exploded. «Also, now I can draw a card!»

Shiyuki seemed shocked. «Are you kidding?! How can such a card not be banned?!» he childishly cried. Yuma smirked again.

Shiyuki suddenly changed again. «What, do you think that now _**Hyperstar**_ has only 1 Chaos Overlay Unit, soon I'll be not able to use its effect?» Yuma glared at him. «Because if so, you couldn't be more wrong! _**Cosmic Hyperstar**_ no kōka hatsudō!» A purple portal opened on Yuma's side of the field, surprising him. «You know, _**Space Gigastar**_ has another effect: when it destroys a monster by battle, it becomes an Overlay Unit for _**Gigastar**_. And guess what?**_ Cosmic Hyperstar_** inherited that effect! Indeed, once per turn, it can take a card from your Graveyard, and make it one of its Chaos Overlay Unit!» _Guard Block_ emerged from the portal, flew in Hyperstar's direction, and quickly turned into another 4-pointed crystal.

CX Cosmic Hyperstar  
ATK 4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→2

«Damn. This isn't good at all.» murmured Yuma. «You say so? Card ni-mai (2) fuse, turn end!»

«Ore no turn, draw!» Yuma examined the duel state. –With that monster that can keep inflicting Battle Damage by attacking Defense Position monsters, having one on the field is not a good idea. But also Attack Position monsters are vulnerable. I must destroy that Chaos Xyz. Wait a minute! I can destroy it!– Yuma thrusted his arm forward. «Ore wa Level yon no _Gogogo Golem_ to _Gogogo Giant_ de Overlay (I overlay the Level 4 _Gogogo Golem_ and _Gogogo Giant_)!» The two rock creatures turned into orange energy, and flew in the sky, spiraling around each other. A red portal opened on in ground, and the two monsters entered inside. «Ni-tai no chi-zokusei monster de overlay network o kōchiki (With these two EARTH-Attribute monsters, I build the Overlay Network)! Xyz Shōkan!» The Xyz Monster appeared as a cowboy, with the classic hat, orange-black scarf, dark red cape, yellow coat, green shirt and brown-black pants. It had dark green hair and dark reddish-purple eyes. It holded bullets in the belt, and two guns were attached to its forearms. Two orange Overlay Units circled around it. «_Gagaga Gunman_!» As the monster took its battle pose, the _Gogogo Talisman_ card exploded.

Gagaga Gunman  
ATK 1500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«1500 ATK? How it's supposed to defeat my monster?» said Shiyuki. «Just look!» replied Yuma. «Magic Card, _Hatenkō na Kaze _(_Unprecedented Wind_), hatsudō!» One of Yuma's signature Magic Cards wrapped _Gunman_ with stormy winds.

Gagaga Gunman  
ATK 1500→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«Then, _Gagaga Gunman_ no kōka hatsudō!» The cowboy smashed one of its Overlay Units with the gun. «If it is Attack Position, and I remove an Overlay Unit, this turn, if it attacks a monster, _Gunman_ gains 1000 ATK, and the opponent monster loses 500 ATK!»

Gagaga Gunman  
ATK 2500→3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

CX Cosmic Hyperstar  
ATK 4000→3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«So, you're aiming to the suicide.» commented Shiyuki. «You think so? Then watch this! Sokkō Mahō (Instant Magic), _Kinjirareta Seisō_ (_Forbidden Holy Spear_), hatsudō!» A Magic Card flipped face-up among Yuma's face-downs, showing a young woman dressed in an ancient greek outfit, holding a spear. Suddenly, she looked at the Chaos Xyz with an angry look, and threw the lance, piercing through it from side to side.

CX Cosmic Hyperstar  
ATK 3500→2700  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«What happened?!» cried Shiyuki. «This card takes 800 ATK from your monster, and makes it immune from other Magic and Trap Cards!»

«And now...!» Yuma then stopped dead, and looked unsure at the sphere. Shiyuki smirked horribly. «What? You remembered something?» He was smiling like a trollface. «I... I... can't...» whispered Yuma, closing his right hand in a fist and placing it on his chest. «Yuma!» shouted Kotori. Yuma looked at her surprised. «Why you're acting like a whiner?!» Yuma gasped. «...but... if I... you...»

«Shut up and listen to me! The Yuma I knew and I loved these 15 years is not such a coward! He wouldn't stop at nothing to save someone! So attack and make him pay! Don't worry about us!»

«Yeah daddy, you must win at any cost!» added Yuko.

Yuma looked down, then glared at Shiyuki. «Alright then. Ikuze (let's go), _Gunman_!» Gagaga Gunman wasted no time in attacking the weakened monster, and threw a powerful punch at the Chaos Xyz. The star cracked a bit, before completely blowing up. Shiyuki flinched, while the two females were electrified again. «AAAAAHHH!» Yuma squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore that horrible sound.

Player Shiyuki  
LP 4000→3200

Gagaga Gunman  
ATK 3500→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Kotori and Yuko were panting. «Don't worry... Yuma... this time it was mid-power...» said Kotori. «Yeah, but the next one?» loudly wondered Shiyuki, making Yuma growl. «Hi hi hi... what are you going to do next?» he asked. «Ore wa card ichi-mai (1) fuse. Turn end.» was the reply. «Good. Ore no turn, draw!» Shiyuki smirked widely again. «Yuma... are you ready suffer more? And hear you family suffer more?» Yuma gulped. «_**Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy**_ no kōka hatsudō!» Another nebula detached from the huge Fusion Monster, and morphed into something else. «Tokushu Shōkan! Arawarero, _**Hametsu no Space Asteroid **_(_**Space Asteroid of Destruction**_)!» A huge monster similar to a flaming boulder materialized from the gas. Then, an orange orb flew from Shiyuki's Graveyard to the monster.

Hametsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK 0  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 0→1

«That's the monster that defeated Ryoga!» Yuma murmured. «Sarani (furthermore), _**Chaotic Space**_ no kōka HATSUDŌ!» In Shiyuki's Graveyard, another card disappeared, and the RUM card slipped out of the slot, but he quickly re-slapped it in the M&T slot. «Again, **_Rank-Up-Magic_**...**_ SPACE VARIAN'S FORCE_**!» The asteroid turned purple, and flew into the vortex of clouds. «Overlay Network o sai kōchiku! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!» The process repeated again, with the vortex exploding and the Varian Gate. From the green energy, the planetoid emerged again, but was covered by rock spikes and streaks of pink energy. «_**Chaos Xyz:** **Kaimetsu no Cosmic... ASTEROID **_(_**Space Asteroid of... DEVASTATION**_)!»

CX Kaimetsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK ?  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«The second Rank-Up!» breathed Yuma. «_**Space Varian's Force**_'s effect now detaches your Overlay Units, and coverts them into Life Points!» declared Shiyuki. «Chaos Absorption!» _Gunman_'s last Overlay Unit turned into green energy, and was sucked into Shiyuki's body.

Player Shiyuki  
LP 3200→3700

«Sarani, **_Kaimetsu no Space Asteroid_** no kōka hatsudō! When this card is Special Summoned, an opponent's monster is destroyed, and its current ATK becomes the original ATK of **_Asteroid_**!» Said monster began glowing with purple energy. «Nani (what)?!» cried Yuma. The Chaos monster fired a purple beam to _Gunman_, reducing it to pieces.

CX Kaimetsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK ?→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«IKE! DIRECT ATTACK!» yelled Shiyuki. The asteroid once again charged purple energy. «CHAOS EXTINCTION!»

However, Yuma didn't move. Then, a "kuri kuri" sound could be heard. «Tefuda kara (From my hand) _Niji Kuriboh _(_Rainbow Kuriboh_) no kōka hatsudō!» One of the cards in Yuma's hand jumped on the field, before turning into a blue and purple raindrop-like monster with big yellow and green eyes and a rainbow attachment on the forehead. «Niji Kuri!» cried Yuko happily. «When you declare an attack with an Xyz Monster, I can Equip it to the attacking monster, preventing it from attacking!» The ball monster began circling around the asteroid, locking it inside a rainbow barrier. Shiyuki growled in annoyance. «From what I can see, all this time teached you how to choose the better cards.» he commented. Yuma smirked a bit. «Looks like I can't do nothing else.» he said, shrugging. «Turn end.»

«Come deck, give me something to kick his ass.» whispered Yuma. «Ore no turn, draw!» His eyes widened, and his face turned into a grimace. «With this hand, there's only one thing I can do. Kotori. Yuko.» The two females perked up. «I'm sorry, but I'm going to do something that maybe I'll regret.» he explained. «What are talking about...?» asked Kotori. Yuma closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. «_Gagaga Magician_, Shōkan!» Yuma signature spellcaster arose from the ground with his usual dark blue dress with red platings.

Gagaga Magician  
ATK 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Yuma showed two more cards. «Since I control a "Gagaga" monster that is also a DARKNESS-Attribute monster, _Gagaga Clerk_ and _Kuro Claw Crow _(_Black Claw Crow_), Tokushu Shōkan!» His first monster was a young girl with large yellow eyes and pink short hair, with two longer locks on the temples that reached the waist, a bang that covered one side of the face, and an orange ribbon that reached the feet. It wore a white coat with detached sleeves and golden rims, dark blue shirt, skirt and booties, and white stockings. It holded a red copybook in the left hand. The second monster was a black crow with an oversized head and a giant metal claw on each foot.

Gagaga Clerk  
ATK 400  
LV ✩✩

Kuro Claw Crow  
ATK 900  
LV ✩✩

«Sōbi Mahō (Equipment Magic), _Genwaku no Makimono_ (_Scroll of Bewitching_), hatsudō!» A parchment appeared in front of _Clerk_, and she began reading it. «This card changes the Attribute of the equipped monster! And I choose to change _Gagaga Clerk_ to DARKNESS-Attribute!» As _Clerk _continued to read, a purple aura enveloped her.

Gagaga Clerk  
Chi-zokusei→Yami-zokusei  
ATK 400  
LV ✩✩

«_Gagaga Magician_ no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can change its Level to any from 1 to 8. And I choose 2!» On golden plate attached to _Magician_'s chain, four lights lit up, before two dimmed down.

Gagaga Magician  
ATK 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩→✩✩

«3 Level 2 DARKNESS-Atttibute monster...» mused Kotori. Then, realization hit her. «No, Yuma!» she cried. Yuma cringed a bit. «Level ni no _Gagaga Magician_ to _Gagaga Clerk_ to _Kuro Claw Crow_ de overlay!» The three monsters turned into purple energy balls, and spiraled around each other in the sky. Meanwhile, a yellow galaxy-like Overlay Network opened on the ground, before turning into a black hole. «San-tai no yami-zokusei monster de Overlay Network o kōchiki!» The three energy streams sealed inside. «Xyz... Shōkan!» And the network exploded in a rainbow light. A purple "96" flashed in the darkness. «Arawarero, Numbers... Kyūjū... roku (Ninety... six)!» chanted Yuma, his voice cracking. A black and red blob arose from the portal, three purple Overlay Units circling around it. Suddenly, a five-clawed arm thrusted out, soon followed by a leg. The blob splattered out, revealing a two-horned featureless head, except for a purple 96 lined out on the side, two flaming eyes on the chest, a large clawed mouth on the belly, and a long tail. The creature let out a disgusting growl. «_Black Mist_!»

No.96 Black Mist  
ATK 100  
RANK ✪✪  
ORU 3

«Black Mist...» whispered Kotori shocked. Suddenly, Yuko began trembling and clutching to her mother. «What's wrong, honey?» asked worried the woman. «I feel... something strange... that Numbers... is very meanie...» whined the girl. Kotori looked worried at newly Summoned monster. «Even if _Black Mist_'s spirit form doesn't exists anymore, Yuko can still sense his malice...» she muttered. Yuma glanced at her wife and daughter, then glared back at Shiyuki. «I know this Numbers is dangerous, but like Kotori said, I would do anything to save her and Yuko!» Shiyuki looked perplexed. «How can a 100 ATK monster be dangerous?»

«I'll show you it with pleasure!» said Yuma. «Ore wa _Black Mist_ to **_Cosmic Asteroid_** o kōgeki (_Black Mist_ attacks **_Cosmic Asteroid_**)!» he declared. «You idiot!» cried Shiyuki. «_Black Mist_ no kōka hatsudō!» The demonic monster spreaded its arms, and one of the Overlay Units left the orbit. «If this card battles a monster, once per battle I can remove an Overlay Unit to halve the other monster's ATK, and increase _Black Mist_'s ATK by the amount your monster loses!» The Overlay Unit smashed against the fiend's upper lip, that then breathed dark winds towards the other monster. «Shadow Gain!»

No.96 Black Mist  
ATK 100→1350  
RANK ✪✪  
ORU 3→2

CX Kaimetsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK 2500→1250  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«That's crazy!» yelled Shiyuki. «And you seen nothing yet!» said Yuma. «Trap hatsudō! _Battle Restart_!» Another of Yuma's face-downs flipped face-up. «This card prevents, in this battle, the destruction on any monster and any damage, but also lets the attacking monster to attack again! In plain words, the attack is restarted!» Shiyuki was shocked. «_Black Mist_ no kōka hatsudō!» continued Yuma, as another Overlay Unit was eaten by the demon monster. «Shadow Gain!»

No.96 Black Mist  
ATK 1350→1975  
RANK ✪✪  
ORU 2→1

CX Kaimetsu no Space Asteroid  
ATK 1250→625  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Yuma pointed Shiyuki's monster. «Black Mirage Whip!»_ Black Mist_ retracted his arms, before throwing them at the other monster. The claws shattered the rainbow barrier created by _Rainbow Kuriboh_, before shredding into pieces the asteroid. This time, Shiyuki was threw back by the force of the explosion. Then, other screams of pain were heard by the two females, as they were electrified once again, making Yuma feel horrible.

Player Shiyuki  
LP 3700→2350

«That Numbers... is powerful...» mused Shiyuki, standing up. «I must obtain it...» he said, the Varian Emblem on his forehead glowing slightly stronger. «Turn end!» declared Yuma. Shiyuki chuckled to himself. «I feel it... the next card will gave me a great advantage.» Yuma rolled his eyes. «Ore no turn, DRAW!» Shiyuki looked at the card, and his smirk returned wide. «Sokkō Mahō, _Xyz Encore_, hatsudō!» He pronounced the name of the card in english. Indeed, the card itself was in english. «Bakana (Impossible)! That card should be an occident-exclusive! How the hell do you have it?» cried Yuma. «That's not important. Now, this card returns your Xyz Monster to your Extra Deck, and Special Summons all of its Overlay Units on your field in Defense Position, but with one less Level!» explained Shiyuki. A powerful gust of wind blew _Black Mist_ out of the field, but the lone purple orb remained. It slowly lowered to field, and turned itself into the familiar magician.

Gagaga Magician  
DEF 1000  
LV ✩✩✩✩→✩✩✩

«_**Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy**_ no kōka hatsudō!» The process repeated once again. «Tokushu Shōkan! _**Space Starship X - Unknown** **Object**_!» The monster was a metallic object similar to a classic UFO, as it was disc-shaped. It had four hemispherical attachment of the lower side, and a blinking light on the upper one. A yellow orb began orbiting around it.

Space Starship X - Unknown Object  
ATK 2300→1150  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0→1

«_**Unknown Object**_ no kōka hatsudō! By removing any number of Overlay Units, I can Xyz Summon a monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is equal to or lower than the double of the number of removed Units! And this card itself becomes the only Overlay Unit!» Yuma stepped back on fear. «It can't be!» The ship turned into a purple energy stream, that then entered into a galaxy network collapsing on itself. «Xyz Shōkan!» The "96" flashed, and the blob started revealing itself once again. «Numbers Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha (the messenger from pitch black darkness), _Black Mist_!»

No.96 Black Mist  
ATK 100  
RANK ✪✪  
ORU 1

«Sōbi Mahō , **_CODENAME: "Space"_**, hatsudō! The equipped monster is treated as a "Space" monster!»

No.96 Black Space Mist  
ATK 100  
RANK ✪✪  
ORU 1

Yuma widened his eyes. «No... this can only mean...»

«_**Chaotic Space**_ no kōka hatsudō!» Shiyuki quickly cut him. For the third time, a certain card returned into his hand. «This... can't be happening!» murmured Yuma. «**_RANK-UP-MAGIC - SPACE VARIAN'S FORCE_**, HATSUDŌ!» The demon turned into purple energy as well, between the horror of the three Tsukumos. «CHAOS XYZ... CHANGE! ARAWARERO, _CHAOS NUMBERS... KY__ŪJ__ŪROKU_!» As the "96" flashed with a pink misty light, a flaming blob emerged from the green energy. A four-clawed paw thrusted out, soon followed by a horn bearing the purple "96". «Konton'naru shikkoku no kazetotomoni maioriyo (Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds)!» Two eyes glimmered on the head, and a wider view showed other two flaming eyes and two red horns. Two horns also were on the sides on the body, that ended with two tentacular tails. Two huge eyes-like flames were present as well on the legs, or rather, hind legs. A sickening howl was heard. The demonic human-like _Black Mist_ was de-evolved into a demonic beast. «Black... STORM!»

CNo.96 Black Storm  
ATK 1000  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«No... no...» Yuma was trembling in fear. Yuko and Kotori were hugging tightly each other. And Shiyuki was laughing. «Yes! I feel it! I feel the power of Chaos flowing into me! The REAL power of Chaos! It's a fantastic feeling! HAHAHAHAAH!» he said in ecstasy as the emblem on his forehead glowed brighter. He then looked towards Yuma.

«Be ready... to your end!»

* * *

**Yuma: *continues to glare* We didn't need another god of Rank-Up. Eliphas and Numbers 96 were enough. *everyone nods***

**Me: There is someone who thinks that I'm not a gigantic idiot? *crickets* *sigh and sweatdrops***

**Adult Kotori: Come on, Yuma, Yuko, I want to see this universe's shops! I heard that the Italian clothes are fantastic!**

**Yuko: Hooray!**

**Adult Yuma: *sighs* Looks like I must go with them. *the future Tsukumos go away***

**Yuma: Hey Kotori, do you want to come with me at this city's Comics Shop? Brain gave me the address, and said that there are some duelists! *puppy eyes***

**Kotori: *sighs* Okay. *Yuma takes her hand, making her blush, and pulls her away***

**Me: ...great, again alone with my computer...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi my great fans, you're in the 5th chapter of my 4th story! I wanted to publish this yesterday, but I could write only around 190 words, so the chapter is here now!**

**Yuma, Kotori, Adult Yuma, Adult Kotori and Yuko: *stares blankly***

**Me: Yeah, after they bought clothes and cards, we went to the cinema. And we saw Captain Harlock 3D. My mother is an old fan of the series, so she convinced me to watch it. And I convinced them to watch it. It kinda impressed them.**

**Adult Yuma: ...so much awesomeness...**

**Yuma: *drools* ...they used Jupiter as a _LASER CANNON_...**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah...**

* * *

CNo.96 Black Storm  
ATK 1000  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 2

An eerie silence fell on the ground, broken only by the moans of the demonic beast. Yuma felt himself shivering inside at the sight of the same monster that had once nearly killed Astral. Yuko shook and clutched her mother at the feeling of so much evil come from a single card, while Kotori embraced his daughter and comforted her, herself a bit terrified. Shiyuki's quiet chuckle rang through the air. «I can feel... this Numbers has a great past of wickedness... and you are all afraid of it...» The three Tsukumos flinched at the same time. «...and I'll continue this tradition...» he whispered, grinning. «Sōbi Mahō, _Meteor Strike_, hatsudō!» The green card materialized behind the fiend, a some weird red light appeared in the sky. «The equipped monster inflicts battle damage even if it attacks a Defense Position monster!» Shiyuki took another cards from his hand. «Sarani, Sokkō Mahō, **_Rei Shubi_** (_Zero Defense_), hatsudō!» A blue beam pierced through _Gagaga Magician_'s body. «This card lowers the DEF of one of your monsters to 0!»

Gagaga Magician  
DEF 1000→0  
LV ✩✩✩

«Shit...» muttered Yuma. «Ore wa _Black Storm_ de, _GAGAGA MAGICIAN_ O KŌGEKI!» yelled Shiyuki with a psychotic expression. «KONO SHŌKAN (at this moment), _BLACK STORM_ NO KŌKA HATSUDŌ!» The monster teared apart one of the armored crystals with the claws. «Removing a Chaos Ovelay Unit, your monster's ATK becomes 0, and this monster gains ATK equal to that decrease!» _Black Storm_'s body exhaled dark winds, which intoxicated the magician. «Chaos Gain!»

Gagaga Magician  
ATK 1500→0  
DEF 0  
LV ✩✩✩

CNo.96 Black Storm  
ATK 1000→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

Shiyuki laughed insanely. «BLACK CHAOS WHIP!» The demon sank its claws on its prey, making it explode. Meteors rained on Yuma, who was thrown back by the force of the strikes, and as soon as he touched the ground, another bolt beaten down on the poor girls.

Player Yuma  
LP 4000→1500

The three relatives were panting and writhing in pain, much to the pleasure of Shiyuki. «Do you hear it, Yuma? It's pain, the pain of you and of the people you care most! This is my thanks for the defeat of last time.» he jeered. «You... bastard... sick... insane... madman.» Yuma muttered through clenched teeth, one breath at a time. Shiyuki sighed mercilessly. «Looks like you have not yet fallen into the abyss of despair. You're close to the edge, but you still aren't fallen.» he sung shrilly. «Magic Card, **_Overlay Return from the Black Hole_**, hatsudō.» he announced quietly. «I place two Overlay Units on _Black __Storm_ from the Graveyard.» Two purple orbs flew around the beast, then morphed into two armored crystals.

CNo.96 Black Storm  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 1→3

«Turn end.» he said, concluding another round of this painful duel. «Fuck the day I had that dream.» he moaned, slowly leaning on his own knees. «Y-yu... ma-a...» moaned a faint voice. The young man looked up, and Kotori's head popped up on a screen. Her face was pitifully covered with bruises and burns, her green hair was straightened, and her large eyes were blurry and teary. Yuma's heart winced heavily, and he felt the urge of burst out crying by simply looking at her state. «A-are you ok-kay?» she asked/moaned. «I was going to... asking you the same... thing...» he whispered. She wanted to smile, but all she could do was making a grimace. «Don't g-give up... you can't-t lose...» She wiped her tears with her hand, and this time actually smiled. «Kattobingu, Yuma.» she said. «Kattobingu, Daddy.» Yuko's tiny voice was heard. «Kattobingu, Kotori, Yuko.» he replied, smiling.

His D-Gazer suddenly began ringing, scaring him. He answered the call, and the old scientist face appeared. «You.» growled Yuma menacingly. Dr. Oyama Gadd looked scared and jumped backward. «Hey, Yuma,» he greeted, laughing uneasy. «I've some news.» Yuma glared at him, and the old man gulped. «Well, okay... the energy source of my invention was a special crystal named Cobalstral Star.» The image of an azure crystalline-looking star flashed on the screen. «It's a artifact I found once in my expeditions. It contains an unnatural energy, similar to the Astral World's.» Yuma's eyes widened. «I used it as an energy source for some of my machines. It always worked fine. Until it come in contact with your memory. At that time he began to act strangely, and when I tried to analyze it, it exploded, and released a duelist from your memories. Shiyuki.» He looked directly at Yuma through his thick glasses. «During my testing, I found out that when the Cobalstral Star violently hits something, that something tends to be destroyed, but it is damaged in turn when bumped hard. So, this is my theory: since Shiyuki and his cards are created with the same energy, if his monsters hits you violently enough, he could kill you.» Yuma gulped. «However, if you're the one who'll strike harder, you can make him disappeared.» Yuma raised his eyebrows. «Thank you.» he murmured, closing the call.

His mind thinking intensely, the Key and his body began glowing with a faint gold light. «Ikuze, Shiyuki!» he cried, opening his eyes. «ORE NO TURN, DRAW!» He inserted the card in the M&T slot. «Magic Card, _Gyakkyō no Hōsatsu_ (_Treasure Cards of Adversity_), hatsudō! Since I control no monsters and you control a Special Summoned monster, I draw 2 cards!» He turned the cards he drew, and his eyes widened. «Perfect timing.» He held one of the cards before slapping it on the Pad. «_Kurivolt_, shōkan!» A black ball with yellow and purple eyes, red paws, a red lightning-shaped attachment on the forehead, a metal spike on the back, and covered by microchip pattern, bolted on the field, letting out a "kuri kuri".

Kurivolt  
ATK 300  
LV ✩

Yuko opened her eyes slightly at the sound, smiled, then leaned back in Kotori's lap. «Bolt Kuri...» she whispered. «_Kurivolt_ no kōka o hatsudō! By removing Overlay Units from Xyz Monsters, I can Special Summon a _Kurivolt Token_ for each!» The tiny monster shot lightnings at the beast, pulling away its Chaos Overlay Units. The crystals then turned into three _Kurivolt_s, that jumped on Yuma's field.

CNo.96 Black Storm  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪  
ORU 3→0

Kurivolt Token  
DEF 200  
LV ✩

Kurivolt Token  
DEF 200  
LV ✩

Kurivolt Token  
DEF 200  
LV ✩

«_Black Storm_'s Overlay Units...?! But hey! I needed them!» babbled Shiyuki. Yuma ignored him. «Magic Card, _Voltage Summon_, hatsudō!» The three tokens were wrapped by lightnings. «Releasing every Kurivolt Token I control, I can Special Summon an equal number of Level 4 or lower monsters from my Deck, with their effects negated and their original stats reduced to 0!» The lightnings covered completely the tokens, and their shape began to morph. «Tokushu Shōkan!» Three new monsters emerged from the light: a samurai in a red armor, a knight in orange armor with shield attached to the arms, and a blocky one-eyed golem.

Tasuke Knight  
ATK 1700→0  
DEF 100→0  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Ganbara Knight  
ATK 0  
DEF 1800→0  
LV ✩✩✩✩

Gogogo Gigas  
ATK 0  
DEF 2200→0  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«And now, Magic Card, _Plus Star 123_, hatsudō! This card adds 1, 2 or 3 Levels to a Level 4 or lower monster!» A yellow aura enveloped the original _Kurivolt_. «So, _Kurivolt_ gains 3 Levels!»

Kurivolt  
ATK 300  
LV ✩→✩✩✩✩

Shiyuki dropped his jaw. «Unbelievable, you literally Summoned 4 Level 4 monsters in the same turn! That's it, I'm officially impressed.» he commented. Kotori smiled weakly. «Ike... Yuma... ganbare (go for it)...» Yuma thrust his arm towards the skies. «Ore wa... Level yon no _Kurivolt_ to _Ganbara Knight_ de OVERLAY!» The two monsters turned into yellow energy, and flew into the yellow galaxy-like structure, which turned into a black hole. «Ni-tai no monster de... Overlay Network o kōchiku! XYZ SHŌKAN!» The black hole exploded, releasing a rainbow light. Then, a red "39" flashed in the darkness, and the yellow and gold thing arose. «Arawarero, _Numbers Sanjūkyū_! Brave warrior who saved three worlds... appear again on the battlefield, and defeat the evil!» Arms and legs constructed, followed by hands and foots. The shoulder plates clanked, revealing the red "39". The visor of the helmet opened, showing two red gleaming eyes, and three spikes extended from the head. The monster then unleashed its swords. «_Kibō'ō_ (_Aspiration Emperor_)... _HOPE_!»

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«So, the troublemaking Numbers appeared!» commented Shiyuki. «Yes, and it's not alone! Level yon no _Tasuke Knight_ to _Gogogo Gigas_ de Overlay!» The process repeated once again. «Ni-tai no monster de Overlay Network o kōchiku! Xyz Shōkan!» A blue "52" flashed. «Arawarero, Numbers Gojūni!» A strange crystalline object arose. Some gems grew at the side, and formed two giant crab claws. Two small eyes opened on the huge diamond. «_Diamond Crab King_!»

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
ATK 0  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«A second Numbers with 0 ATK...?» Shiyuki wondered. «Magic Card, _Xyz Treasure_, hatsudō! I draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field!» He said as he drew three cards. «And now, watch this!» replied Yuma. «_Crab King_ no kōka o hatsudō! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can take any number of DEF, and add them to the ATK!» «That's crazy!» said Shiyuki.

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
ATK 0→2600  
DEF 3000→400  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

«Ike, _Crab King_! _Black Storm_ o kōgeki!» ordered Yuma. «Shit, now both of _Black Storm_ effects are useless!» realized Shiyuki. «That's right!» shouted Yuma. The crystal spikes on the crab's back were reabsorbed, and the claws became very long and sharp. The crab then smashed them on the beast, obliterating it. Both players flinched, but no reply came from the girls, maybe knocked out.

Player Shiyuki  
LP 2350→2250

Player Yuma  
LP 1500→1400

«Hope, DIRECT ATTACK!» yelled Yuma. Hope jumped on Shiyuki's field and was about to slash him, but then... «Trap hatsudō! _Magic Cylinder_!» A face-down flipped on his field. «This card negates the attack, and inflicts you damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK!» Yuma gasped, but moved to activate another card. «Don't think I'll let you win now! Trap hatsudō! _Sakasa Megane_ (_Reverse Glasses_)!» A weird black creature with golden glasses jumped on the field. «This card halves the ATK of all monster until the end of the turn!»

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 2500→1250  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
ATK 2600→1300  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Two cylinders appeared on the field. One shot an energy ray to _Hope_, repelling it, while the other shot at Yuma, damaging him. He fell on the field with a groan of pain.

Player Yuma  
LP 1400→150

«Ah, I failed...» he moaned, and shakily took two cards from his hand. «O-ore wa... card ni-m-mai fuse... turn en-nd. Now, Crab K-king and Reverse Glasses' effects-s expires, also the fo-ormer switches to Def-fense Position.»

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 1250→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
ATK 1300→0  
DEF 0→3000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Shiyuki laughed. «You can say it loud. Ore no turn, draw!» His grin widened. «_**Space Star - White Dwarf**_, shōkan!» A white ball of light appeared on the field.

Space Star - White Dwarf  
ATK 1200  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Then, when I Normal or Special Summon a "Space" monster, I can also Special Summon **_Space Vilevern_** from my hand!» A vicious-looking thin dragon descended on the field. It had purple skin, with some pink membranes. His eyes were red and snake-like. Yellow horns and spikes came out of forehead, nose, elbows, fingers, and tip of tail. Green bat-like wings held it in air.

Space Vilevern  
ATK 1600  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Ore wa Level yon no _**Vilevern**_ to _**White Dwarf**_ de...» he dramatically paused a moment. «...Tuning!» he finished. Yuma gasped in shock as the white star split into four green rings. The wyvern flew through, turning into four tiny stars. «Here comes the dragon emperor of the blazing stars!» A wave of light passed through the rings. «Synchro Shōkan!» A loud roar was heard. Then another. Then, two different roars at the same time. A ball of fire descend on the field. It slowly began to dissipate, revealing a white dragon. A long tail whipped. Two large wings of flames flapped. Two heads roared. «_**Twin-Head**_... **_Space Solar Dragon_**!»

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon  
ATK 2600  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«A... a Synchro Monster?! I though that... only Yusei still used them...» murmured Yuma. «And this is nothing. Sōbi Mahō, _Daemon no Ono _(_Daemon's Axe_), hatsudō!» A giant axe with a skull embed hovered over the reptile with two heads. «The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK!»

Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon  
ATK 2600→3600  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Now, my Synchro doesn't deals damage if it attacks an Attack Position monster, but it can inflict it when the attack target is in Defense Position! **_Solar Dragon_** de _Crab King_ o kōgeki!» The dragon breathed two flares at the crustacean. «Double Solar Inferno Blast!» The shellfish was completely burned, though it survived since it was a Numbers, but Yuma acted quickly. «Counter Trap, _Battle Rush_, hatsudō! The battle damage is inflicted to you instead!» The card emitted a flare towards Shiyuki, who had barely the time to yell "WHAT?!" before he was engulfed in the fire.

Player Shiyuki  
LP 2250→1650

«Bastard... Anyway, _**Space Solar Dragon**_ no kōka o hatsudō! When either player takes a damage from his battles, I can Special Summon a "Space" monster from my hand, and make its Level 8, but it can't attack!» Yuma choked. «Are you serious?!»

«Tokushu Shōkan! _**Space Star - Red Dwarf**_!» A small red star materialized on the field, but its size immediately doubled.

Space Star - Red Dwarf  
ATK 1200  
LV ✩✩✩✩→✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

Shiyuki spread his arms. «Level hachi (8) no _**Red Dwarf**_ to _**Space Solar Dragon**_ de OVERLAY!» The two monsters turned into yellow energy, which spiraled in sky, before diving into the Overlay Network. «Ni-tai no monster de Overlay Network o kouchiki! XYZ SHŌKAN!» The network exploded with the rainbow light. «Kengenseyo (manifest yourself), Numbers Hyakusanjū (130)!» Said number flashed with a yellow light. «Incarnation of the power of the stars, now descend here, and destroy anything that threatens the order of the universe!» From nowhere, scaly arms and legs appeared, followed by a whipping spiky tail. As soon as the head formed and the galaxy eyes opened, the air was filled by a tremendous roar. «The powerful dragon ruler of the space, _**Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon**_!»

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
ATK 4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Yuma slowly looked up at the dragon. «Damn... he summoned it...»

* * *

Space Star - Red Dwarf (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Pyro / Effect ]  
Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that was not Summoned using only this card and "Space" monsters as Xyz Materials has its ATK become 0 and its effect(s) negated. You can only control 1 "Space Star - Red Dwarf".  
ATK/1200 DEF/1300

Space Star - White Dwarf (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Pyro / Tuner ]  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Space" monster from your Graveyard. A Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card as a Synchro Material gains these effect.  
● (This card is treated as a "Space" monster.)  
● Cannot be destroyed by battle except with an Xyz Monster.  
ATK/1200 DEF/700

Space Vilevern (DARK) *pun on "vile" and "wyvern"*  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Reptile / Effect ]  
When you Normal or Special Summon a "Space" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned this way, you cannot Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn, except from the Extra Deck. If this card is used for the Xyz Summon of a LIGHT Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, you can treat it as a Level 8 monster.  
ATK/1600 DEF/1400

Overlay Return from the Dark Hole (SPELL) *OCG: Overlay Return from the Black Hole"  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 2 Xyz Materials that where used for an Xyz Summon in your Graveyard; Apply 1 of these effects. You can only activate 1 "Overlay Return from the Dark Hole" per turn.  
● Attach those targets to an Xyz Monster you control as Xyz Materials. That Xyz Monster's effect(s) are negated this turn.  
● Discard 1 card; Special Summon those targets in face-up Defense Position. Their effect(s) are negated and they cannot attack.

Zero Defense (SPELL)  
[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯)]  
Target 1 monster your opponent controls; Its DEF becomes 0.

Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy (LIGHT)  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Fusion / Effect ]  
"Elliptical Space Galaxy" + "Irregular Space Galaxy" + "Spiral Space Galaxy"  
(This monster is always treated as a "Space Galaxy" monster.)  
Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Space Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, then attach that target to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. Its ATK is halved, and it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy".  
ATK/3700 DEF/3300

Twin-Headed Space Solar Dragon (FIRE) *OCG: Twin-Head Space Solar Dragon*  
Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Synchro / Effect ]  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Space" monsters  
If either player takes battle damage from a battle involving this card: You can Special Summon 1 "Space" monster from your hand as a Level 8 monster. It cannot attack. If you activate this effect, you cannot activate other card effects for the rest of this turn. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Space" monster. If this card attacks, apply this effect, depending on the attack target's battle position.  
● Attack Position: Your opponent takes no battle damage  
● Defense Position: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.  
ATK/2600 DEF/2000

Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon (LIGHT) *OCG: Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon*  
Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
*Anime*  
2 Level 8 "Space" monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. When the control of this card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damages. During either player's turn: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard, the target 1 "Number" monster your opponent controls; place 1 Space Counter on it. "Number" monsters with Space Counters are changed to Defense Position, also their effects are negated.  
*OCG/TCG*  
2 Level 8 "Space" monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. When the control of this card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damages.  
ATK/4000 DEF/4000

* * *

**Me: Hey Yuma, can you show me the cards to bought?**

**Yuma: Sure... Hey, can you explain me which card is this? I never saw this artwork. It's called "Mostro Resuscitato", but I don't know what it means. *shows me Monster Reborn***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Ehm... Yuma... it's Resurrection of the Dead. Shisha Sosei.**

**Kotori: Wow, really?**

**Yuma: What?!**

**Me: It's complicated...**

**Adult Yuma: Hey, what's this? *picks up one of my drawings***

**Me: No, that's my last fanart! Don't! *adult Yuma blushes and hides the drawing behind his back***

**Adult Kotori: Hey Yuma, what was that about?**

**Me and adult Yuma: NOTHING!**

**Kotori: *snatches the drawing from adult Yuma's and shows it to Yuma. They both blush madly* WHAT THE?! HE DREW YOU TWO NAKED! *adult Kotori glares at me***

**Me: *laughs uneasy, then turns to the viewer* You can see it on DeviantART if you're interested, but you have to be registred.**

**Adult Kotori and Kotori: YOU PUBLISHED IT?! *Yuma and adult Yuma are nosebleeding*  
**

**Me: Hey, you aren't doing anything bad in it****! Just hugging****! I SWEAR IT********! ***runs away*


	6. Chapter 6

***Me, Yuma & adult Yuma are outside of my room***

**Yuma: Why are we here?**

**Adult Yuma: Yeah, don't should we be in your room to record our supposed "chapter reviewing"?**

**Me: *chuckles* Yes, but the girls organized a little surprise to you two.**

**Adult Kotori: *through the door* You can enter, Yuma!**

***I open the door. Yuko, Kotori, and adult Kotori are posing, cosplaying, respectively, _Little Fairy_, _Fairy Cheer Girl_, and _Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl_. Yuma and adult Yuma make a confused face and sweatdrops***

**Yuma: What the...**

**Me: It's a little surprise I prepared to celebrate the second to last chapter of this story! The girls here cosplayed as Kotori's cards, so to show how they are enthusiast to be your cheerleaders!**

**Adult Kotori: HEY! You said we were simply their main female support!**

**Me: Isn't it the same thing? *The Kotoris glare at me, while Yuko seems genuinely confused***

* * *

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
ATK 4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«**_Space Dragon_** no kōka o hatsudō!» shouted Shiyuki, making Yuma flinch. «Once per turn, by removing an Overlay Unit, this ruler of the universe can eliminate any menace to its domain, then punishes you with a damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!»

Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy  
ATK 3700  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
ATK 0  
DEF 3000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Player Yuma  
LP 150

Yuma backed a bit, in fear for his life. Trembling, he defensively held his arms in front of himself, waiting the receive the final strike. However, some silent seconds passed, nothing happened. «WHAT THE?!» yelled Shiyuki angry. Yuma opened his eyes. The dragon hadn't moved an inch. Indeed, both Overlay Units were still orbiting. Shiyuki glared at the screen of the D-Pad, searching the reason of this. After some seconds, his eyes twitched, and he slapped himself. «ARGH! I completely forgot that _**Space Solar Dragon**_'s effect prevents the activation of other effects for this turn!» Yuma fell to the ground with the legs in air, making a loud "thud". Shiyuki seriously forgot the effects of its own card. It sounded more a thing Yuma would have done when he was younger. **[Yuma: Hey, I'm right beside you!] **He quickly got up with a big sweatdrop on his head. Shiyuki had a purple mist and straight lines around his head. **[AN: You know, that anime "exasperated effect"] **He then raised his head. «It's... fine then! My Numbers has 4000 ATK, so you can't destroy it so easily!» he reasoned, laughing uneasy.

«We'll see that!» said Yuma, his hand reaching his Deck. «Ore no turn, draw!» Yuma eyed the card. _Cross Attack_. «**_Space Dragon_** no kōka o hatsudō!» interrupted Shiyuki. _**Galaxy-Eyes **_formed two energy balls between its hands, then threw them towards the other Numbers. «Sending the top 3 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, your Numbers get his effects negated, and it's changed to Defense Position! I use this effect 2 times!» He picked up 6 cards my his Deck, and sent them into the Graveyard. «Numbers Space Chain!» The energy balls exploded, wrapping Yuma's 2 monsters with energy chains.

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
DEF 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
DEF 3000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Yuma's mouth curved up in a smirk. «You signed your own death sentence.» he declared. «What are you saying!?» replied Shiyuki confused. «Magic Card, _Hope Heartbeat_, hatsudō!» A bright blue light emitted from _Numbers 39_. «What's happening?!» cried Shiyuki. «This card negates any effect targeting a "Hope" monster this turn, and destroys them!» explained Yuma. Shiyuki went wide-eyed. «No, it can't be!» _Hope_ broke his chains, and launched them at the dragon. «Sayonara (goodbye), **_Space Dragon_**!» yelled Yuma, as the chains exploded, obliterating the Over Hundred Numbers. The chains of _Numbers 52_ rusted and vanished. «Now I change _Hope_ to Attack Position!» said Yuma.

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«_Diamond Crab King_ no kōka o hatsudō! Its ATK becomes 2500!»

No.52 Diamond Crab King  
ATK 0→2500  
DEF 3000→500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

Player Shiyuki  
LP 1650

«Magic Card, _Cross Attack_, hatsudō! Since I control 2 monsters with the same ATK, one of them steppes back from attacking, allowing the other one to attack directly!» Shiyuki made a low noise as _Hope_ glowed yellow, and his face contorted. Yuma thrust his arm forward. «Time to end this madness! DIRECT ATTACK!» The warrior unleashed the swords and tried to assault his owner's opponent. It had just sidestepped _**Final Giant Space Galaxy**_, and was about to slash Shiyuki. He started laughing, however. «Have you noticed Yuma? During this duel, we were equally powerful! Each turn, we both managed to get rid of whatever the other had pulled out! Curious then that's going to end like this?» Yuma raised an eyebrow. «What the hell it's supposed to mean?!» Shiyuki grinned widely. «It means that I'm going to drag you in the hell with me! Counter Trap, _**Universe Final Destiny**_, hatsudō!» The card flipped face-up, emetting a dark blue wave of energy. «If my Life Points are about to reach 0 while I control a "Space" monster, yours becomes 0 as well!» Yuma gasped loudly. «NO!» Shiyuki grinned at him. «I wonder, if your loved Kotori and Yuko feel pain when we are damaged, what would happen in a double loss?» Yuma's face was one of true despair. No one of his cards could save him. His set card was only a useless Trap. «Oh, and a side note, this card and its effect cannot be negated!» Yuma slumped on the ground, speechless. He had failed. Unconsciously, his hand clenched the Emperor's Key, a habit he kept from his past adventure.

The Trap exploded, releasing a bright blue shockwave. It slashed trough both players, throwing them backward. Shiyuki expression was an insane smirk, but it quickly morphed into a blank stare. Yuma's, instead, was solemn sadness. Despite his vision slowly turning black and his body becoming limp, his mind continued thinking about Kotori and Yuko, and about how he couldn't save them. His hand tightened more on the pendant. Their bodies both hit the ground hard, making a loud "thump".

Player Shiyuki  
LP 1650→0

Player Yuma  
LP 150→0

Red lightnings bolted on the two females, making them shook, though they were too weak to scream. Yuma's empty eyes looked at them, a tear oozing down. Suddenly, a blinding blue light exploded from the Key, and covered everything.

**. . .**

Yuma opened his eyes, and found himself in an empty area. There was no ground, so he was floating in a sort of blue tunnel of light. «Where I am?» He looked around, and saw Kotori, Yuko, and Shiyuki, floating around him. They all seemed unconscious, as their eyes were closed, and their breath was very slow. «Kotori! Yuko!» He tried to reach them, but he didn't managed to move. Then, a soft blue light flashed in front of him, and when it faded, a familiar blue being was smiling at Yuma. The young man began crying in happiness. «Astral!» he said, hugging him. The alien returned the hug. «Yuma. It's nice to see you after this time.» he said with his usual calm. «Yeah, 7 years are gone since our last meeting.» muttered Yuma. «I'm sorry. I had a huge amount of commitments. What's happened? I felt the Key calling me.» Yuma raised his head confused. «The Key?» Astral nodded. «Yes, just like the first time you dueled Shark. Your intense desire unlocked my power.» Yuma grimaced, and looked at the two girls. «...Kotori and Yuko... are in danger...» Astral cocked his head. «Who's Yuko?»

«Oh, right, she wasn't born last time. She's our daughter.» he explained. Astral smiled. «I see. So you and Kotori have mated and successfully reproduced.» Yuma blushed a bit at Astral's choice of words. But he remained serious. «It's Shiyuki. He became real.» Astral turned to look at the brown-haired dimension-traveler. «I remember. He's that boy you dreamed when you were 13. He kidnapped Kotori, but you defeated him, and his Over Hundred Numbers.» Yuma lowered his head. «Yeah, but now is back, and he threatened me of hurting Kotori and Yuko. I dueled him, and every time we took damage, he hurt them more. In the end, we both lose, and he said that they would... they would...» Yuma was starting to cry again. Astral placed his hand on his shoulder. «Don't worry, I'm here to help you.» Yuma looked in his eyes and smiled. «Really...? Thank you, my friend.» Astral's hand glowed yellow, and he placed it on Yuma's Duel Disk. «Remember: activate the Trap.» Astral whispered, and he began to vanish. «See you soon, my friend.» Yuma moved his hand towards him, but Astral has already disappeared.

«See you soon...»

His vision went black again.

**. . .**

Yuma's lifeless body laid on the ground. Then, his eyes shot opened, and he gasped loudly, starting to breath again. His eyes went to the Duel Disk. His face-down card was glowing. «Counter Trap, _**Saikidō Tsumami**_ (_**Restart Button**_)_** - Duel Retry**_, hatsudō!» As the card flipped face-up, a wave of green energy covered the field. Then, Shiyuki, Kotori and Yuko all opened their eyes and gasped. «If my Life Points would become 0, the Duel returns to its middle state, setting both players Life Points on 2000, sending all cards in both players' field and hand to the Graveyard, and making us draw 3 cards each!» Shiyuki raised his head from the ground, and glared at him. «No! NOO!»

Player Shiyuki  
LP 0→2000

Player Yuma  
LP 0→2000

Shiyuki sent a card from his hand, _**Numbers 130**_ and _**Final Galaxy**_. Yuma sent a face-down, _Number 39_ and _Number 52_. Both duelists then drew 3 cards. Shiyuki was satisfied from his new cards. Yuma however, was disappointed. «Card ni-mai fuse. Turn end!» His 2 face-downs appeared on the field. Shiyuki made a face at him. «You know what, you just literally postponed your defeat of ONE turn! Ore no turn, DRAW!» He placed the card in his hand, and immediately slapped another one on the Duel Disk. «Gishiki (ritual) Mahō, **_Uchū Ryū Kōrin_** (_**Cosmo Dragon Descent**_), hatsudō!» The card appeared on the field, and generated a black hole. «A Ritual Magic. So he said the truth about him using all kinds of monsters.» whispered Yuma. «With this card, releasing monsters whose Levels equals exactly 4, Special Summons a certain Ritual Monster from my hand!» He explained as he slapped another card from his hand in his Graveyard. «Tefuda kara Level 4 no _**Space Star - Blue Giant** _o RELEASE!» The blue star appeared on the field, before being sucked in the black hole. «Gishiki Shōkan!» The black hole flashed, and a white shape flew out of it. Slowly, the light dimmed down, showing a young green scaly dragon, ridden by a man in futuristic spacesuit. The rider held a laser sword in its right hand. «The cosmic knight who rides the draconic prince of space! **_Knight of Space Dragon_**!»

Knight of Space Dragon  
ATK 1900  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«**_Uchū Ryū Kōrin_** no kōka o hatsudō!» The Ritual Magic vanished from the Graveyard. «Excluding this card from my Graveyard, I can return an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck!» Yuma could guess what monster he was going to reshuffle back. «Sarani, **_Knight of Space Dragon_** no kōka o hatsudō!» The space knight and its young dragon, glowed again. «By releasing this card, I can Special Summon _**Number 130**_ from my Extra Deck!» Yuma gasped. «Again?!» Shiyuki pulled out the card, again, from his Extra Deck, and it flashed. «Descend here once again from your home galaxy, **_Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon_**!» The galaxies in his eyes glowed brightly as the dragon roared again.

No.130 Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon  
ATK 4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

«During this turn, _**Space Dragon**_ cannot attack, but it's not what I'm going to do.» Shiyuki flipped the last card in his hand. Yuma gulped. «_Return Rank-Up_ o hatsudō! This card lets me re-add a "Rank-Up-Magic" from my Graveyard to my hand!» For the 4th time, the same Magic Card slipped out from the Graveyard. Shiyuki smirked. «I think you can guess my next words.» Yuma growled. «Ore wa _**Rank-Up-Magic - Space Varian's Force**_ o HATSUDŌ!» Once again, pinkish purple waves of energy flowed in the field. «Rank hachi no **_Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon_** de OVERLAY NETWORK O KŌCHIKI!» The dragon, turned into purple energy, had entered into the cloud vortex. «Chaos... Xyz.. CHANGE!» A yellow misty "130" flashed. The Varian gate opened, letting out a purple fireball. When the flames dissipated, revealing a metallic object with pink streaks. «The space-time emperor born from the Big Bang! The ultimate lifeform which body contains the power of the whole universe!» Two metal wings quickly extended, and three tails shot out from the back, each with two blades at the end. «With the power of the Varians, show your majesty to us mortals!» Three heads popped out from the torso, each with a blade on the forehead and two eyes showing active galaxies. «**_QUASAR-EYES_****_ COSMIC DRAGOON_**!» An ear-splitting scream rang through the air, causing Yuma to cover his ears.

CNo.130 Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon  
ATK 5000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«**_Space Blast_** no kōka o hatsudō!» A Trap Card vanished from Shiyuki's Graveyard. «By excluding this card from by Graveyard, I can draw another one, and if it is a "Space", I can draw once again!» He fished again from his Deck. When he saw the card, he grimaced, but then grinned. «Well, it's not a "Space" card but it's still useful: _Overlay Regenerate_!» Another armored crystal popped out near the mechanical dragon.

CNo.130 Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon  
ATK 5000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→2

«Now it's over! **_Quasar-Eyes_** no kōka o hatsudō!» The two crystal exploded. «Removing 2 or more Chaos Overlay Unit, every card besides itself is obliterated, and you pay 1000 damages for each! Kyūkyoku Uchū Unmei (Ultimate Universe Destiny) - BIG CRUNCH!» The dragon began charging rainbow energy in its mouths. «Forget it!» yelled Yuma. «Trap hatsudō! _Brave Heart_!» The card flipped face-up, and a purple mist wrapped the man, making him yell in pain. «Paying half of my Life Points... I can negate any monster effect!»

CNo.130 Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon  
ATK 5000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→0

Player Yuma  
LP 2000→1000

Shiyuki was twitching in rage. «I'll finish you in the classic way then! DIRECT ATTACK!» This time, red energy gathered in front of the dragons heads. «ULTIMATE DISINTEGRATION RAY!» The dragon fired, devastating the area around Yuma. Who activated another card. «Trap hatsudō! _MIRROR SHADE_! By giving up another half of my Life Points, I can reduce to 0 every damage!» A mirror shield appeared around him, protecting him from the blasts. Still, he slumped on the ground in exhaustion.

Player Yuma  
LP 1000→500

Shiyuki wanted to yell in annoyance. «You... damn... take your turn! Let's see what you gained from surviving this turn! Turn End!» Yuma struggled to move his own body. «Ore no... turn...» He tried to pull out a card from his Duel Disk, but his arm fell down. He was too weak. It was midday and he didn't even eaten something. «Wait a minute...» He put his hand in the pocket, and pulled out something wrapped in a handkerchief. Unwrapping it, he revealed two rice balls.  
«Kotori, let your lovely cooked food give me the energy.» he whispered, before he gave a big bite at the ball. As he munched it, he felt his body own becoming more energetic. He gulped down the rest of the riceball, then he stood up. «Now I feel better, so, let's continue! Kattobingu da, ORE! DRAW!» He held the card in front of his face, and his eyes widened. «Yes... Yes!» He placed the card on the Duel Disk. «_Shisha Sosei_ (_Resurrection of the Dead_)! Yomigaere, _Kib__ō'__ō Hope_!» Once again, the warrior arose from the purple portal, holding its swords.

No.39 Kibo'o Hope  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

«Kotori, Yuko, I going to save you!» said Yuma. «_Hope_, Chaos Xyz Change!» The Original Numbers reverted to the sealed form, before re-entering the Overlay Network, which exploded in a rainbow light. «Ima koso arawarero (appear right now)! _Chaos Numbers Sanj__ūky__ū_!» The "39" flashed in misty red light. Gray and black armored arms and legs extended from the main body, and the wings unfolded. «The envoy of the transforming light of chaos! _Kib__ō'__ō_..._ Hope Ray_!»

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Tsk! How you think to win? You only have 1 Overlay Unit, and _**Quasar-Eyes**_ in unaffected by card effects!» Yuma looked down at the last card in his hand. «With this Magic Card! _Overlay Overload_!» As the card appeared on the field, Hope Ray's body exhaled a bright yellow DBZ-like aura. «If my Life Points are 2000 or less, I can pay all but 100 of them, and if I do, my Xyz Monsters this turn can activate their effects without removing Overlay Units!» explained Yuma. Shiyuki gasped. «That's insane! With such card, _Hope Ray_'s ATK can go up infinitely!» Yuma winced in pain as the cost was paid.

Player Yuma  
LP 500→100

The man then raised his arm. «Overlay Charge!» The warrior's aura intensified, and its armor turned white.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 2500→3000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Shiyuki was starting to step back.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 3000→3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

No one of his cards could stop this.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 3500→4000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Why the hell he didn't have _**Pulsar**_ or **_Magnetar_** in his Graveyard...

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 4000→4500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

...or _**Space Force**_ set...

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 4500→5000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Okay, now he was really starting to panic.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 5000→5500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Why on the earth _**Quasar-Eyes**_ didn't had an effect preventing battle damage...

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 5500→6000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

...or a negating effect like **_Galaxy-Eyes_**...

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 6000→6500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Inwardly he cursed himself for overdoing and not keeping _**Numbers 130**_ on the field...

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray  
ATK 6500→7000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

CNo.130 Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon  
ATK 5000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Player Shiyuki  
LP 2000

«HOPE RAY, OBLITERATE HIM! DIRECT ATTACK!» yelled Yuma with his remaining strength. The monster unleashed his sword, which were at least 7 times bigger than him, and made them spin. «HOPE KEN (sword) OVERLOAD SLASH!» Then, the blades fell like a cleaver on the dragon, destroying it completely. Shiyuki flew backward with a scream, and painfully landed on the ground with a loud "THUMP", some of his cards scattering around him.

Player Shiyuki  
LP 2000→0

Player Yuma  
LP 100  
**WIN**

The AR vanished, along al the screens floating round the area. Remembering what happened last time, Yuma ran below the sphere that imprisoned the two girls, which really disappeared. The woman and the child landed right in the man's embrace, but the combined weight made him kneel on the ground. Kotori's eyes opened slightly. «Good job... my darling savior...» she whispered weakly, before leaning between his arms. «I did it... thanks to you and to your rice balls...» Yuma, starting to cry, hugged tightly the two females. Then, a mad laugh was heard.

* * *

Space Star - Blue Giant (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Pyro / Effect ]  
*Anime*  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned from your hand, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card leaves the field: Your opponent draws 2 cards. When this card is used as an Xyz Material: Draw 1 card.  
*TCG/OCG*  
Cannot be Summoned unless you control a "Space" monster. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of a Spell Card, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card leaves the field: Your opponent draws 2 cards. When this card is used as an Xyz Material for the summon of a "Space" monster: Draw 1 card.  
ATK/2200 DEF/1800

Space Star - Pulsar (LIGHT)  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Effect ]  
*Anime*  
Cannot be targeted for an attack. During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; during this turn, you can negate a number of attacks equal to the number of "Space" monsters you control.  
*TCG/OCG*  
Cannot be targeted for an attack. During opponent's Main Phase 1, if you control a "Space" monster: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; skip the Battle Phase of this turn (this is a Quick Effect).  
ATK/100 DEF/600

Space Star - Magnetar (LIGHT)  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Effect ]  
Cannot be targeted for an attack. During opponent's Main Phase 1, if you control a "Space" monster: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-down Defense Position (this is a Quick Effect).  
ATK/600 DEF/100

Rank-Up-Magic Space Barian's Force (SPELL) *OCG: Rank-Up-Magic - Space Varian's Force*  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 face-up "Space" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach all the Xyz Materials from monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, gain 500 Life Points for each Xyz Material detached.

Cosmo Dragon Ritual (SPELL) *OCG: Cosmo Dragon Descent*  
[ Ritual Spell Card (₩) ]  
This card is used to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Space Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 4. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Return it to the Extra Deck.

Space Force (TRAP) *OCG: Space Barrier -Space Force-*  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a "Space" monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Destroy all cards your opponent controls.

Space Blast (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
Inflict 300 damage to both players for each "Space" monster you control and in your Graveyard. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Draw 1 card, and if it was a "Space" card or a "Vanity's Emptiness", draw 1 more card.

Universe Final Destiny (TRAP)  
[ Counter Trap Card (↵) ]  
If your Life Point would become 0 while you control a "Space" monster: Your opponent Life Points becomes 0 at the same time. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.

Paladin of Space Dragon (LIGHT) *OCG: Knight of Space Dragon*  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Ritual / Effect ]  
You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cosmo Dragon Ritual". Once per Battle Phase, during the Damage Step of either player's turn, when this card is attacking or being attacked: You can banish 1 "Space" monster from your Graveyard; this card gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon" from your Extra Deck, but "Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn.  
ATK/1900 DEF/900

Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy (LIGHT)  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Fusion / Effect ]  
"Elliptical Space Galaxy" + "Irregular Space Galaxy" + "Spiral Space Galaxy"  
(This monster is always treated as a "Space Galaxy" monster.)  
Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Space Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, then attach that target to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. Its ATK is halved, and it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Final Giant Cosmic Galaxy".  
ATK/3700 DEF/3300

Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon (LIGHT) *OCG: Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon*  
Rank 8 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
*Anime*  
2 Level 8 "Space" monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. When the control of this card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damages. During either player's turn: You can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard, the target 1 "Number" monster your opponent controls; place 1 Space Counter on it. "Number" monsters with Space Counters are changed to Defense Position, also their effects are negated.  
*OCG/TCG*  
2 Level 8 "Space" monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. When the control of this card switches: Its new controller takes 2000 damages.  
ATK/4000 DEF/4000

Number C130: Quasar-Eyes Titanic Cosmic Dragoon (LIGHT) *OCG: Chaos Numbers 130: Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon*  
Rank 9 ✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
*Anime*  
Must be Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Space Barian's Force", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle, also unaffected by card effects. When this card is Special Summoned, you can have your Life Points become 4000. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon", it gains this effect.  
● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card (min. 2); Destroy all other cards on the field, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.  
*OCG/TCG*  
Must be Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Space Barian's Force", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle, also unaffected by card effects. When this card is Special Summoned, you can have your Life Points become 4000. If this card has "Number 130: Galaxy-Eyes Great Space Dragon" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.  
● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card (min. 2); Destroy all other cards on the field, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Number C130: Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragon" once per Duel.  
ATK/5000 DEF/4500

-Yuma-

Overlay Overload (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
If you have 2000 or less Life Points: Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left; this turn, Xyz Monsters you control can activate their effects without detaching an Xyz Material(s). During the End Phase, banish all Xyz Monsters you control.

Duel Retry (TRAP) *OCG: Restart Button - Duel Retry*  
[ Counter Trap Card (↵) ]  
If your Life Points would become 0: Both players' Life Points become 2000, then send all cards in both player's hand and field to the Graveyard, and if you do, both players draw until they have 3 cards in hand. You can only activate "Duel Retry" once per Duel.

* * *

**Yuma: *approaches Kotori, takes a better look at her, and blushes* Well, Kotori, you look so much cute... **

**Kotori: *blushes and hugs Yuma* Uhm... thank you...**

**Adult Yuma: *stares at adult Kotori* The same thing he said.**

**Adult Kotori: *smirks* Nah, I know you're simply happy that this outfit shows my cleavage.**

**Adult Yuma: *chuckles and blushes more, then hugs her* Maybe.**

**Yuko: *makes a pout at his parents* Hey, you two lovebirds are forgetting someone!**

**Adult Yuma & Adult Kotori: *giggles and hugs their daughter* Sorry honey!  
**

**Me: *whispers to the viewer* Ih ih, if you like the scene, I posted a "snapshot" on my DA profile. You can check at the link on my FF profile. *turns to the others just in time to see both couples kissing* Huhuuu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally, the last chapter of this story! This will contain both darker and lighter themes, with almost character death at the start, and a bunch of hilarity at the end. Both let's not spoiler too much!**

***The 5 Tsukumos glares at me***

**Me: Just stop! (=****_=')**

* * *

Horrified, Yuma slowly looked up, and saw Shiyuki immersed in a dark aura. He was breathing heavily, but at the same time he was grinning madly. «You... can't kill me...» he breathed. «The power of Chaos... is flowing inside me... I'M ALIVE AND IMMORTAL!» he screamed, and the Varian emblem on his forehead glowed brightly, before morphing into Don Thousand's one. The darkness around him gre and swirled, becoming five times bigger than him. Then,it flashed, and _Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon_ was standing behind Shiyuki. The teen slowly raised his arm. «_Space Dragon_... KILL HIM! ALONG EVERYTHING HE LOVES!» The cosmic beast roared loudly, before white energy started gathering in its mouth. Yuma was too weak to carry Kotori and Yuko, but he refused to run away without them. So, he simply squeezed tightly his unconscious family, waiting to be killed. At least, he thought, they would never be separated again. «Hametsu... no... Disintegration... RAAAAYYYY!» Yuma closed his eyes, and stopped listening. He just wanted to avoid feeling further pain. Some eternal seconds passed, the energy beam approaching the three doomed.

Then, a deep voice.

«TRAP HATSUDŌ! _PHOTONIZE_!»

Yuma's eyes shot opened, just in time to see the attack vanishing into particles of light. And a blonde man in front of him. The man turned to face Yuma. His green bangs and his silver eyes shocked him. «Are you okay, Yuma?» he asked with a calm tone. Yuma smiled weakly. «Yeah. Thank you... Kaito.» The former Numbers Hunter nodded, before turning back to Shiyuki. «What are you doing here...?» asked the spiky haired man. «I think it's pretty obvious.» replied Kaito, smirking a bit. «You, little hero. What do you want here? I was finishing a business.» growled Shiyuki. «I'm here, because a counterfeiter like such you deserves a punishment!» Yuma sighed. Apparently Kaito didn't cared about what Shiyuki had done to him. «What the hell are to talking about?!» Shiyuki raised an eyebrow. Kaito just continued his glare. «Your "supposed" Galaxy-Eyes.»

A blue aura spreaded around him, and a dragon shape lined out. Two white eyes opened, and almost all the light in the surrounding aura was sucked into the dragon. Its body solidified, showing an azure smooth skin, blue and red armor, wings, and a tail ending with a trident. Two galaxies flashed inside the eyes. «Hikari no keshin, koko ni kōrin (Incarnation of Light, descend here)! _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_!» Shiyuki seemed shocked. «T-that's impossible! I thought that my Galaxy-Eyes was unique!» Kaito smirked. «That's not true at all.» However, Shiyuki smirked again. «If it's that so... let's see which is the strongest! _Space Dragon_, annihilate _Photon Dragon_! And since he protected Yuma, kill his owner as well!» _Space Dragon_ started gathering white energy in its mouth. «Hametsu no Disintegration RAY!» Kaito raised his arms. «_Photon Dragon_, answer to the attack! Hametsu no Photon STREAM!» _Photon Dragon_ fired a sparkling stream of azure energy, and just after Space Dragon breathed its white beam.

The two energies meet, creating a powerful rainbow shockwave. Both streams pushed against each other, producing sparks of light. The field started rumbling, like an earthquake. Kaito backed a bit. «Damn... its higher ATK makes it too strong...» Just as to highlight his thoughts, the bow shock started moving towards Photon. «If I won't do something... this will end bad...» Kaito stretched his arm. «_Photon Dragon_, exclude yourself and _Space Dragon_!» The azure reptile roared in response, and both battlers vanished in a cloud of light particles. After some seconds, they reappeared. Kaito was panting. «Crap... I can't defeat it alone...»

«Yuma! Kaito!» Yuma opened his eyes, and both men turned at the side, where a purple portal was opening. «That's...» breathed Yuma. Slowly, six people materialized. Yuma and Kaito's eyes widened. «The Varian Emperors...» Nasch stepped forward. «What's happening here?!» Shiyuki tilted his head. «Ryoga...? And Rio?» The twins looked at the boy. «Who are you?! How do you know us!?» they both asked. Then, their attention was caught by the roar of the dragon above him. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw the horn. Durbe, Girag and Alito looked worried by their sudden speechlessness. «Nasch, Merag! What is it?» asked Durbe. The girl slowly turned to face him. «The h-horn!» she muttered. The other three Emperors looked at the horn, and their mouths opened in horror. «I-Impossible!» cried Girag. «That's a...!» muttered Alito. «Over-Hundred Numbers!» finished Durbe. The blue 130 painted on the horn flashed slightly. «How is that possible...?!» wondered Merag.

«It's my fault...» whispered weakly a voice. The 7 people turned to Yuma. «15 years ago... just after the battle of Sargasso... I had a nightmare... about a boy kidnapping Kotori...» His arm clenched tighter on the unconscious woman, whose head was resting on Yuma's chest, a sorrowful expression on her face. «I dueled him... but he used a Galaxy-Eyes Over-Hundred Numbers! I defeated him... that was very close... and now... he's real...» He started sobbing. «He kidnapped again Kotori... and Yuko! And the more we took damage... the more he hurt them! Even if I defeated him... he's still alive... and was trying to kill us!» He looked at the others, who were staring at him with a blank face. «...what?»

«I wonder why I'm surprised...» muttered Nasch. «...with Yuma around, everything is possible...» said Durbe. However, they all turned to Shiyuki. «Anyway, we must destroy him. His Over-Hundred Numbers is dangerous.» Declared Nasch as _Numbers 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight_ appeared above him. «That's right!» exclaimed Merag, Durbe, Alito and Girag, with _Numbers 103: Funerary Zero Maiden - Ragna Zero_, _Numbers 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo_, _Numbers 105: Burning Knuckler - Meteor Cestus_ and _Numbers 106: Huge Rock Palm - Giant Hand_, hovering above them. «Hold on.» said another voice. Mizael, who had remained silent until now, stepped forward. «This is a private thing between me, Kaito, and that guy.» A loud roar was heard as a purple 107 flashed, and _Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_ stood up over him. Yuma was surprised. It was a very rare thing that they used their Over-Hundred Numbers, even if they found a way to use them without Don Thousand's influence.

Shiyuki glared at the blond humanoid. «A third Galaxy-Eyes?! How many of them exists?!» Mizael glared back at him. «Only two. Because yours is a vapid fake! Just like its owner!» Shiyuki flinched at the sharp swords. His expression was livid. «...okay then... it means that you will be obliterated by a fake! _SPACE DRAGON_, ERASE THOSE TWO AND THEIR GALAXY-EYES FROM THIS UNIVERSE!» The scaly creature gathered again white energy in its mouth, and fired an huge laser. Both Galaxy-Eyes users acted quickly. «PHOTON/TACHYON DRAGON, ATTACK! HAMETSU/SENMETSU NO PHOTON/TACHYON... STREAM/SPIRAL!» cried both. _Photon Dragon_ exhaled its sparkling azure beam, and _Tachyon Dragon_ breathed its flaming purple stream. The three attacks impacted, generating an even more greater shockwave, causing some cracks to open on the ground. The energy was so powerful that all three Galaxy-Eyes users started to be swept back. After some seconds, the bow shock started moving towards _Space Dragon_. «Im... possi... ble!» he breathed. Then, in the span of a few seconds, Tachyon and Photon's attacks pushed back Space's all the way, causing the scaly dragon to blow up. «NOOOOOOOOOO!» The flames of the blast enveloped Shiyuki, who was then violently knocked backward on the ground. His body was covered by injuries. «Go hell... all yo... u...» he said with his last breath. His eyes went blank, and Don Thousand's emblem vanished from his forehead. Then, his body vanished in a purple flare.

Kaito and Mizael walked at the point were he just disappeared. His cards were still here. Kaito took _**Numbers 130: Galaxy-Eyes Space Dragon**_, while Mizael held **_Rank-Up-Magic - Space Varian's Force_** and **_Chaos Numbers 130: Quasar-Eyes Cosmic Dragoon_**. Then, the three cards exploded in purple flares, and turned into ashes. The other cards soon suffered the same destiny. There was a deadly silence for a minute or so, but then someone broke it. «Yuma! Kotori!» exclaimed Alito, running towards the Tsukumos. The others Emperors followed him. «Yuma! Kotori! Are you two alright!?» cried the 105 holder, shaking the married couple.

When Yuma and Alito battled in the way for the Varian World, he was shocked to know that Yuma and Kotori had got together, but he accepted it, and accepted it, saying that he wanted his beloved to be happy. **[AN: And he's not referring to Kotori only :-| he apparently isn't a unisex in the videogame. this would explain his angelic vision about Yuma] **He eventually became a great friend with both, and participated at their wedding. So, it was obviously the Emperor who cared first about them.

«Mizael... Kaito...» groaned Yuma quietly. The two blondes looked at him indifferently. «Thank you...» The two looked away. «We didn't did it for you.» They both replied. «Shark...» Nasch also looked at him. «Can you call... the hospital... I can't move...» Nasch nodded. Yuma smiled, before closing his eyes once again, and leaning against Kotori and Yuko. «Yuma! Kotori! Why aren't they recovering?!» cried Alito worried. «They are humans, idiot. Their bodies can't heal this kind of injuries by themselves.» lectured Nasch, tapping on his D-Gazer, which he didn't used by a long time.

Then, Yuma's brain stopped hearing other things.

**. . .**

His eyes slowly opened, showing a white ceiling. He felt his body laying on something soft, like a mattress. He shifted, and realized he was covered by a sheet. He let out a breathed groan, his head throbbing slighty. «You're finally awake, sleepyhead.» Yuma raised his head from the pillow, and saw Nasch, Durbe and Girag, looking at him, only the latter with a relieved face. «You're in hospital.» clarified Nasch. «You were exhausted, so you made a day-long nap.» explained Durbe. «Merag and Alito are in Kotori and Yuko's room.» said Girag. Instinctively Yuma put his hand on his chest. «Oh, and before you start panicking, the Key and your dueling stuff are on the nightstand beside your bed.» pointed Nasch. Yuma turned his head, and saw his various objects on the nightstand: the Key, the D-Gazer, the Duel Disk with the Deck, the Extra Deck holder, a riceball, and a thin rectangular-shaped wrapped up object. Something clicked in Yuma's mind at the sight of the latter.

A nurse entered in the room. «Oh, you're awake, Mr. Tsukumo!» Yuma nodded. «Are you feeling alright?» she asked, pulling out a touch pen from her uniform. «Uhm, yeah, I only have a very slight headache and a bit a discomfort in the rest of the body.» he answered, only now noticing some bandages on some part of his body. «Okay, I guess your body recovered from the exhaustion?» she asked, writing on her pad. Yuma nodded. The nurse approached to his bed. «May ask you something private?» she whispered, as she was plotting something. Yuma looked at her confused. «Uhm, yes?» The woman leaned her face near Yuma's, making him blush slighty. «Can you give me an autograph?» she asked sweetly. The three Varian Emperors sweatdropped, while Yuma smiled uneasy. «Sure!» he took her pad, and scribbled his name on a blank page. The nurse squealed happily when he returned it to her. «Ehm... I want to ask, can I leave the bed?» asked Yuma. The nurse thought a bit. «Well, you should probably rest another bit, but I think you're allowed to walk around the hospital.» Yuma smiled. «Thanks. Now, you know where is Mizuki Kotori and Tsukumo Yuko's room?» The nurse checked on her pad. «In the Department of Internal Medicine, room 1349.» Yuma thanked her, and the nurse left the room. The coat-clad man wobbingly stood up from the bed. The took the wrapped object, and left the room as well, followed from the three Varians.

**. . .**

Yuma knocked lightly on the door 1349. Merag and Alito opened the door, and quietly greeted him. They pointed their hands at Kotori and Yuko, who were still sleeping in two adjacent beds. Yuma smiled widely seeing her wife and daughter peaceful expression, though the sight of all those bandages made him a little less happy. He carefully sat on Kotori's bed, and slowly leaned his face on her, feeling her soft breath on his mouth. Closing his eyes, he gently placed his lips on hers, tenderly kissing her, like in the fairy tale of the Sleeping Beauty. Kotori's eyes flutter opened at the feeling, and when she realized, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, and returned the kiss with an equal gentleness. Then, they started making out, much to the disgust of the others, except Merag and Alito. «Do really humans show their love this way?» whispered Durbe in Merag's ear. «Yeah.» replied the Empress dreamily. She the looked at the 102's holder with a charming smile. «Why you ask?» Durbe blushed slightly, looking away. «No reason.» he replied firmly, causing Merag to giggle and Nasch to glare at them. **[AN: This is for you, Durbe the Barian! XD]**

After some seconds, Yuma pulled back. «Good morning, honey.» Kotori smiled. «Good morning, dear.» Yuma gently run his hand through her hair. «Do you feel okay?» he asked. The woman hummed and moved her head against his hand. «I still feel a bit of pain, but I'm fine.» Yuma leaned in again and kissed her cheek. «Now the other.» he whispered, before walking to Yuko's bed. He again sat carefully, and stroked her cheek. «Yuko... wake up...» he said softly. The little girl stirred slightly, and opened her big golden eyes. «Daddy!» she cried, hugging her father. «You were great! You really taught that meanie a lesson!» she said happily. «Yeah, and we'll not see him ever again.» he said softly, cuddling her dear daughter. All the others sighed at such a sweet scene, except Nasch and Durbe, who simply smiled slightly. «Wow, they smiled! This means that their hearts are not made of ice!» joked Merag, causing Alito and Girag to snicker.

Yuma then took the wrapped object from the coat's pocket. «Kotori, Yuko!» he said, attracting the attention of the two females. «I have here something I want to give you!» Yuko's eyes sparkled. «Daddy has a gift! Daddy has a gift!» cried happily the girl. The man unwrapped the object, revealing three flipped cards. «First, two cards for Yuko!» he said, handing two cards to the girl. «Kotori, you remember that you gave Yuko your Fairy Deck, right?» The woman nodded. «Well, the other day, thanks to Girag...» Said Varian grinned. «...I could recreate one of your most powerful cards!» Yuko finally flipped the first card: an Xyz Monster. She squealed in joy when she recognized it.

Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl (DARKNESS)  
[ Angel-Type / Xyz / Effect ]  
Level 5 monsters ×3  
When this card is successfully Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Fairy Cheer Girl", it gains the following effect.  
When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can activate this effect by removing 1 Xyz Material from this card. Inflict to your opponent's Life a damage equal to the number of cards in your hand × 500 points.  
ATK/2500 DEF/1900

«This is mommy's Chaos Xyz!» she cried. Kotori looked at Yuma with a surprised expression. «It is really her?» she asked. Yuma nodded. «Yeah! You can't imagine how Fairy Agents Decks like hers are powerful! They're underestimated just because they're cheap. I wanted her to own a card that could be powerful but at the same time could have a sentimental value. So, I thought about _Dark Fairy Cheer Girl_. Her mother's Ace Monster.» He explained, running his hand on Kotori's face. «At least, for 5 minutes or so.» he joked, making her giggle. Yuko then checked the other card. «That, instead, is a little gift by the Archlights.»

Rank-Up-Magic - Argent Chaos Force (MAGIC)  
[ Normal Magic Card ]  
Activate by selecting 1 Xyz Monster on your field. From your Extra Deck, you can Xyz Summon on top of the selected monster, an Xyz Monster with "Chaos" in its name and a Rank higher by 1 than the selected monster.

«It's to Summon your new Chaos Xyz.» said Yuma. This time, Yuko's reaction was less cheerful. «_Argent Chaos Force_? But it's the most boring "Rank-Up-Magic" after _Limited Varian's Force_! It doesn't even has an extra effect! At least you could have asked to Uncle Shark about _Quick Chaos_!» The first Emperor's eye twitched visibly, much to the other Emperors' amusement. «Did that kiddy just called me "Uncle Shark"?!» he yelled. «And how the hell did she knows about _Rank-Up-Magic - Quick Chaos_!?» Yuma sweatdropped. «Well... during these years... I told her pretty much all about our past adventure...» Nasch was glaring at him, while all others, except Yuma, were barely holding back from bursting laughing. The tentacle-haired not-so-human boy facepalmed. «I have the distinct impression that one day that girl will become irritating as much as her father. As if the universe would need another Tsukumo Yuma.» This time, everyone started laughing madly. After some seconds, when they all calmed down, Yuma sat beside Kotori, looking in her eyes. «But the last card is the best.» He handed her the face-down card, and when she flipped it, her eyes widened greatly. It was a beautiful female Xyz Monster: a spellcaster resembling _Hope_, with a dark-silver armor covered by amethyst accents, a staff on her hand, long-lashed hazel eyes, and a helmet with the same shape as 13-years-old-Kotori's ribbon-less hair.

Some golden Kanjis shined in the name box: **_Sukijo_****_ō Love_**.

Devotion Empress - Love (LIGHT)  
[ Magician / Xyz / Effect ]  
Level 4 monsters ×2  
If you activate the effect of "Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope" removing an Xyz Material, it's possible to remove the Xyz Material from this card. During your Main Phase, this monster on your field can be equipped to a "Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope" without Xyz Materials on your field as an Equip Card. If this card is equipped as an Equip Card, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of cards and battles, the effect is disabled, it's not possible to change its control.  
ATK/2400 DEF/1600

Kotori was speechless. Yuma smiled at her. «In this edition of the WDC, a second prize was added: a custom card. She is Hope's lover, just like you're my lover. Her effect is designed to support Hope no matter the odds, just like you always supported me. The proof of our eternal love.» Kotori looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears of emotion. «You shouldn't have done this. You're so silly. We already have a proof of our love: Yuko.» she said. She then placed the card on her heart. «But anyway, I'll always take great care of this card.»

«Enough of this sweet crap!» yelled Nasch, storming off the room. «Wh-where are you going?!» asked Merag, shocked that his brother ruined such a passionate romantic moment. «I'm going on the roof, doing nothing together Mizael and Kaito!» he replied, slamming the door shut. Another deadly silence fell in the room.

«Such coldness... is so annoying!» grumbled Merag. Yuma and Kotori, their eyes wide, just looked at each other. Shrugging, their cuddled each other.

«Hey, Yuma?» asked Kotori. «What?» he asked back. «This hospital's male nurses are very handsome...» she sensually whispered. «My body feels eager...» Yuma pokerfaced. «...and asks me relief...» she hotly breathed on his neck. Yuma's face became horrified. «Okay okay, we'll spend some time together for ourselves when we'll return home!» he assured, panicked. Kotori giggled lightly, while the Varians looked at them weirdly.

* * *

**Me: See? A happy ending.  
**

**Yuma: *smirks* ...uff, let's ****content ourselves with this... *grabs Kotori and kisses her***

**Adult Kotori: *leans towards adult Yuma's face* It was so romantic, don't you think?**

**Adult Yuma: Yeah, honey. *kisses her***

**Yuko: *sighs playfully* I wonder when they will stop all this smooching.**

**Me: I noticed that until now my rating pattern with the stories was:**

**T ****→ M ****→ K ****→ T**

**Me: So, I asked myself, why don't continue this? So... you can guess the topic of my next story.**

**Yuma: *breaks apart from Kotori*WAIT WAIT WAIT! YOU WANT WRITE ANOTH...**

**Me: Bye bye Tsukumos! *presses the button of the transporter device, making them disappear* *looks to the viewer* Okay folks, check often my updates! Obviously Shiyuki is dead for good, so I guess no Multichapter fics for a while. But take a look to my one-shots! Good bye!**


End file.
